Feelings of Home
by Rose2390
Summary: "Kyo-kun. Can we be friends?" He stopped and frowned. "What kind of question is that? We're friends already aren't we?" I felt a strange surge of warmth and delight at his words. Friends already. He wanted to be friends. I almost wanted to cry again. "Yes. We are." I smiled.
1. Chapter 1

**Letter from the author:**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. However I love the depth feelings and characters that are in the story. Life is fun, comical, and exciting, however I feel our lives throw many sorts of games and trails we have to face by ourselves. I thought of a story where a girl wouldn't have to face things alone. As well as a boy who would protect her and face trials with her. They learn to love. Accept. And even though this story may get very deep, it's ok to think deeply once in a while right? Here we go, on with the story...**

Chapter 1

**Splash**.

I shivered as I felt the cool waves wash over my bare feet. It felt extremely tingly, yet nice. The soft sand molded my feet perfectly, and the waves were a mixture of cold water and soft sea foam.

I looked up to watch the horizon. It was almost sunset. The sky had turned a bright shade of pink and purple mixing with various colors. It was so beautiful. I almost had to hold my breath because of how beautiful it was.

As I felt the waves gently wash over my feet. And the warm wind whip my hair around my face I tried to think of my life. Think of everything that had happened. Think of my past, present, and future. What would I do now? What would I do now that I was all...alone?

I always thought I was a normal girl. With normal problems. I worried about how my hair didn't look right in the morning. How I slept on the wrong side of my body and had aches when I woke up. What the grade for my chemistry test would be. Normal...

That's when the tears came. Tears welling up in my eyes and streaming down my face in blurs. I wasn't exactly a normal girl. Not many Japanese girls my age lost their mother and father before they were even 18 years old.

And I thought that would never happen to me. But it did.

I wanted to collapse to the ground. My knees were trembling from the weight, not physically, but the mental exhaustion of the ordeal. My mother. Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko..

That name pierced a strange urge inside my heart. It felt as if something was pulling me to leave. Something was pulling at my heart saying **I don't deserve to live. Bring her back. Bring someone back. Don't leave me...**

But she had left. Left after a car crash. And I was alone on the beach crying my tears out.

I was reminded of her face. Her beautiful smiling face stroking my hair the morning she had passed away.

"Tohru." She had softly nudged me and stroked my hair gently. "It's time to get up for school."

"No...go away mom. Five more minutes.." I had mumbled waving her hand away.

She had paused stroking my hair and had giggled softly. "Alright. I'll be on my way then. Goodbye."

Fresh hot tears rolled down my face as that memory pierced through my mind and heart. My breath started to come out in hysterical gasps. No! This was all wrong! I didn't mean that. Stay mom. Stay mom. Don't go away. Please...I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to say that. Please forgive me, mom.

I stood there crying and hugging my sides with my arms and crying even more. The waves washed away the sounds of my tears. I was standing in the middle of the beach near the water shore. Waves crashed against my feet and I just cried until I felt worse then I did before. I'm so sorry mom...

I had thought getting some fresh air after the funeral would be good for me. A trip to the beach would get my mind off things. But it hadn't helped. Not a single thing.

I wiped my eyes. What would I do? What would I do?

"Hey."

Startled I looked up. A teenage boy with bright orange hair and startling orange eyes stared at me with an expression of sympathy and annoyance. How was that possible to have those two emotions plastered on his face like that?

He was wearing a black loose v-neck, some torn up jeans, and a beaded bracelet. The beaded bracelet seemed off character judging his muscular and angry demeanor.

I blinked and felt slightly embarrassed. My face would be all red from crying. I even felt a runny nose coming. But in that situation I simply didn't care if I seemed crazy to him.

"Y-yea?" I hiccupped out.

"Um..I know it's not really my business and all." The boy looked away scratching his head. "Well. I mean to say that... your dress is all wet."

It took me a second to process back to reality as he said this. "Huh?"

I blinked and looked down. For the first time I noticed how cold I felt and saw that the ends of my skirt were soaked with sea water. Luckily my skirt was blue from my school uniform and nothing showed through.

"Ah! O-oh no!" I yelped and looked around frantically for something warm but nothing came to notice. "I didn't even notice it!"

"Yea. You seemed a bit...out of it." He coughed and glanced at me with raised eyes but looked away a bit embarrassed.

I paused realizing that we were the only ones on the beach. He had seen me crying loudly like this. It seemed to become more and more clear to me how pathetic I seemed to be.

"Um. Yea. Sorry if I was...loud." I mumbled.

"No. I mean. It's alright. You weren't bothering me or anything. I mean...are you ok?"

I stopped patting at my skirt to look up at him questioningly.

"Well...You seemed lonely." He clarified. "Look. Sorry if I'm just confusing you and making you feel uncomfortable. My name's Kyo by the way. I just came over to let you know your skirt's wet and to check on you. You know..."

I watched as he stumbled over his words. For a guy who looked strong enough to beat up a gang of Yankees, he was surprisingly gentle and awkward.

But he had checked because I was crying. To do that to a complete stranger, he must have a kind heart.

"Thank you." I smiled brightly at him. I gave him the best smile I had to give.

"Well. Have a good day." He shrugged and started to walk away.

I stared after him perplexed. He was hiking on the beach? Most people do, but it was odd that he was out alone at this time of day. It wasn't exactly the best weather for a day at the beach.

"Um! Kyo-kun!" I started before I could stop myself.

He turned his head surprised. "Huh?"

"Well um." I paused forming my thoughts. "Thank you. Really. I was feeling down but I'm thankful you cheked. I'm Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you."

He blinked for a moment looking taken back at the miserable girl he saw before, then the bright character that began to shine through now. He then smiled back crookedly. "You're welcome."

"Um." It felt odd to just let him go after he had bothered to encourage me in the first place. "Do you want to talk for a while?"

"Talk?"

I felt immediately stupid for asking.

"Y-yeah. I mean since you're out hiking I thought maybe you were lonely too and you wanted to talk and get something off your chest. And you seem confused about something. And even though we just met and it's not my place to ask-!"

"Yea. It's fine. We can talk." He interrupted with a small smile.

I sighed in relief and we began to walk towards the benches near the edge of the beach.

Kyo sat down on the bench and I sat down net to him at safe distance.

We were silent for a moment. The only sound was the consistent crashing of waves against the shoreline. Seagulls flocked around above in the sky, and the sky had now turned a shade of bright pink and dark blue.

"So why are you out here all by yourself? It's getting a bit late." Kyo said after a moment.

"Well...i was just...thinking." I admitted. "How about you?"

"Yea. Same here. My future really."

"Oh! Same here!" I sighed. "And some...other stuff."

As I grew silent the pain that threatened to break through my plastic shell kept pushing against the light barrier. I felt the pain well up in my heart but struggled, fought, and won the battle of keeping it down.

I hadn't noticed that Kyo had watched my expression through this. But he had. He startled me by suddenly patting my head with his free hand. He mussed my hair and I started to complain but noticed he had a soft smile on his face.

"Really. It's ok. You might as well cry while you're here. I'm a stranger so I won't judge you."

I looked up and saw his soft smile. For some reason I hadn't noticed his facial features as much. But now that he was up close, and smiling, I saw that he was in fact very handsome. So much more handsome then the boys at my school. I almost felt embarrassed to be caught with a wet skirt, runny nose, and crying face.

Tears began to well up as I took in the words he had said to me.

"It's ok." I breathed out a strong gust of wind and made fists with my hands. "Aja! I'm a fighter! I'll be strong! I'll be strong!" I said this mostly to myself to reassure myself.

He blinked surprised at my sudden outburst, then burst out in a set of laughter and amusement.

"What's with...the overenthusiastic character?" He laughed. He clutched as his side laughing.

I blinked watching him laugh. He surprised me almost as much as I had surprised him. He seemed to have such a cold and scary look that suddenly his soft smiling and laughter threw me off guard.

"Are you ok though?"

"Mm?" He slowly stopped laughing to answer. "What do you mean?"

"Well Kyo-kun is out here by himself too. You must have a reason. Do you have troubles worrying you?" I bit my lip starting to worry. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't ask. You probably don't want to share your secrets with a girl you just met-."

"Yea." He interrupted looking away with a far glance. "I had some things on my mind. Mostly bad thoughts. Not good life. Yknow?"

"Oh." I grew silent and molded my hands in my lap. We grew silent for a moment. I grew slightly worried. I was just wondering if I had offended him when he spoke up.

"You know how...people suddenly seem to want to change your life. Even though that's not what you want?" He seemed to be struggling to form his words well. "Well...that's happening to me. It feels like I'm not in control of anything anymore. And I just wish. Time would stop. Or something could take away all of this crap. I just don't...want to feel so useless all the time."

I looked at him. His side was saying beneath the teenage boy, was a struggling and tired man. He looked extremely mature at that moment.

"I know." I replied softly. I looked toward the waves. "I know how you feel. I'm sure that we can't control the outside things that affect us. But we can control the next thing we do about it. And the next..."

I looked at him giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kyo-kun. You have control of your own life. Don't give up just yet."

He blinked and looked at me. A small smile crept up his face. "Alright. If you say so shortie."

"Shortie?" I blinked and gasped offended at the nickname. "Take that back!"

"Nah. You really are. Look how small you are compared to me!"

"W-well it's not as if I can control my tallness!"

"Tallness?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes tallness!" I huffed out.

He blinked once more and laughed again pointing at my face. "I was joking Tohru! Joking!"

I blinked and registered the amusement on his face. He was toying with me. He knew how awful I felt, so he was cheering me up and lightning the mood. It was never about him was it?

"Kyo-kun. Can we be friends?"

He stopped and frowned. "What kind of question is that? We're friends already aren't we?"

I felt a strange surge of warmth and delight at his words. Friends already. He wanted to be friends. I almost wanted to cry again.

"Yes. We are." I smiled.

...

After talking to Kyo-kun we had parted saying goodbye and exchanged phone numbers. The next day I woke up early for the first time in a long while to get ready for work. It was the weekend, which meant I would have to go to the dojo to start my new job.

It felt weird. The day after I lost my mother I met a boy with bright orange hair. And now I was going to a dojo to clean and cook. Strange how it seemed the world kept going when all I wanted was for it to slow down.

I tied my hair half back with a blue ribbon, checked my complexion the mirror one last time, (eyes a bit red from crying during the night but not too noticeable) and headed out the door.

I pulled my phone out of my bag as I walked to check the address of where I was headed. Luckily it was very close by to my apartment. Oto-san could drive of course, but it was much easier and comfortable for me to walk to places.

As I scrolled down my phone I noticed with a heart stopping thud that I had a message from Kyo. I stopped walking for a moment taken back. I don't know why. But seeing that I had a message from him made me feel...excited.

I quickly opened the message and saw only a few words typed.

"Good morning, shortie."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Happily and almost forgetting my destination. I smiled and typed back. "Good morning. Don't call me shortie!"

I sent it and smiled again. It was so like him to say that.

When I reached the dojo a man in a long kimono and silver grey hair tied behind him greeted me. I bowed humbly and smiled.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you Honda-san. I'm Shishou Sohma." He bowed back equally respectfully. "I've heard only great things about you. I'm sure your cooking will save us all from my disaster habits."

I laughed gently. "Oh I'm sure you're not that bad of a cook Shishou-san."

"No. I wish this wasn't true, but I'm not exaggerating." He laughed.

He welcomed me in the gates, and I took of my shoes and followed him down the long corridor. Before my mother had passed away, I had found this job opening a couple of weeks back. I was hired, and now...

"We have several students that come by everyday. Mostly men, but we do have female students. Varying from all ages. Since I'm busy teaching, and other assistants are helping odd errands around, we don't really have time to clean or properly cook meals for one another in the dojo. And that's where you come in."

I nodded understanding. It was simple. "Yes. I'll do my best!" I assured him.

"I'm sure you will." He smiled unfazed and gestured for me to follow him to the next room.

"This is where the higher assistants train daily. From 3-4 hours." Inside I could see several men training and in combat. As I looked at the faces of each man, my eyes caught one boy in particular who was training fiercely. His skilled seemingly far more advanced than the person he was fighting. But his hair was a very bright color...

Shishou called the boy over with a wave of his arm. "Say hello Kyo. We have a new staff member."

The boy stopped fighting and I blinked registering the orange hair in my brain. The same boy. The same exact boy I had met! Turned his head and looked at me.

We both stared at one another. His face went from a tired bored expression to surprised recognition at once.

"What the-? Tohru what are you doing here?!" His face went bright red and embarrassed.

I felt my own face growing hot as well. This was such a huge surprise!

"I-I'm the new..cook." I could only manage to say.

"What?!"

Shishou looked at our interactions in amusement before asking. "You two know each other?"

"I met her once." Kyo mumbled. He straightened up and walked over to stand in front of me. "So you're going to work here now?"

"Yes.." I nodded not knowing whether to feel awkward of happy about the situation.

"What a coincidence." He smirked. "Well. You'll like it here. It's good that we can at least talk now face to face more. I was just about to text you back." He smiled and patted my head. "Make sure you let me know if you need help with anything."

"Y-yeah." I smiled at him relieved it wasn't awkward or anything. "Thanks!"

He smiled then turned to Shishou-san. "Shishou im going on my break now."

Shishou nodded and let Kyo pass us to go.

I turned around and watched him go down the hallway. It was strange. Just a small conversation like that remained etched in my mind long after it had happened.

"Tohru-chan?" Shishou asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah! Yes.." I turned to face Shihou-san. "Sorry. When would you like me to start?"

"Today we don't have anything for you to do since Kuzimo did most of the tasks. I'll show you some odd tasks you might not know about and give you a tour of the dojo for today. Let me know what to buy and I'll buy ingredients for anything you wish to prepare. Your duties will be posted on our board for you to keep as reference. It's all very straightforward."

"Alright." I nodded understanding everything he said. "Please take good care of me." I smiled looking forward to working there.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After receiving a blue skirt and white blouse as my uniform for the dojo, I pulled my brown hair back in a blue ribbon. and began to attend to the daily tasks. There was so much more to be done then was just said on the list. Shishou-san had only required for me to clean the backyard leaves, but the hedges needed trimming, and water in the pond needed to be cleaned, and I saw so many little tasks that needed to get done so I just did them as I went along. Honestly cleaning helped me clear my mind. I could never see a room untidy or dirty. It just all came naturally to me.

While I was cleaning the laundry and taking them out to dry I happened to bump into Kyo-kun in the hallway!

"Hey." He stopped when he saw my head peaking behind a pile of dirty uniforms. "Need some help with that?" He was wearing his white martial arts uniform and black belt. I assumed he was really high skilled in the dojo. He was also a bit sweaty from working out, and carried a water bottle in his hand.

"No. It's fine I got it." I said, shifting so that I had most of the clothes grasped tightly in my arms.

"Alright. Well ask if you need help." He said again. He passed by and I glanced at his retreating figure before hobbling over to the end of the hallway.

...

As I did laundry I thought about how strange it was that Kyo-kun and I happened to meet on the beach. And then suddenly we were at the same place working. I was the house-keeper (Dojo-keeper technically) and he was an instructor for the little learning kids in martial arts. I wondered if this was somehow a good way for us to become friends?

I sighed finishing all the laundry. They were all traditional white martial arts clothing, socks, and some of Shishou's kimonos and Kyo-kun's everyday clothes. I assumed Kyo lived with Shishou since his clothes were the only ones among the other instructors. I was used to doing our household laundry, so it was no problem for me to distinguish and divide the clothes. Even though it also included their undergarments. I ignored arising feelings of embarrassment.

As I walked back into the dojo after hanging laundry up, I saw that Shishou-san had bought bags and bags of groceries.

I gaped at the piles of brown paper bags filled to the brim with vegetables, fruits, and some items I couldn't even recognize.

"Shihou-san." I gasped. "What is all of this?"

"Oh..this?" Shishou added one more bag to the large overflowing stack and clasped his hands together happily. "Well you mentioned you were making omurice and miso soup for dinner. But I wasn't sure exactly how many ingredients you needed. I'm not experienced in cooking you see..."

"Oh.." I shut my mouth which was open in shock. "Um. I don't need quite this much. Next time ill make you a specific list, or do the shopping myself."

"Oh there is no need to.." Shishou-san immediately protested.

"No. Really I like grocery shopping." I insisted smiling and went to the most nearby bag to open its contents. "And since you bought plenty, this should last us all a week or so."

"A week? Alright Tohru-chan I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." I began to open all of the bags and store away the produce in the refrigerator. I almost laughed when I opened the fridge and saw that it was almost completely empty except for a few cans of soda.

"Well, there's plenty of room. No problem."

...

While I was stir frying some vegetables I heard sounds begin to form from the hallway. The kids and staff must be done with all of their lessons.

"What's that smell? It smells so good!" A kid chirped.

"It smells like curry." One man commented in a low voice.

"Everything smells like curry to you Todou-san." A second man retorted.

They laughed and more steps began to pour into the hallways and into the dining room. Lessons must have all ended.

I jumped when I heard a knock behind me. I turned my head and saw Kyo-kun standing in the doorway looking surprised.

"You're cooking?"

"Yea." I immediately smiled at him. "I hope you guys like omurice."

"Wait. How can you cook for 30 people?" He walked towards me to stand next to me watching me flip the vegetables and meat in the pan.

"It's not that hard actually. You just have to multiply the amount of ingredients you use, and use bigger pots."

"Yea...but this actually looks really good." He sniffed the air and groaned. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My mother." I smiled and then the smile faded almost as quickly as it had come. Biting my lip I faced away pretending to be preoccupied with the spice shelf so that I wouldn't cry again.

Kyo's POV.

I let out a groan as the delicious smells wafted through my nose. I hadn't smelled good cooking in what felt like 4 years.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

Tohru smiled and replied. "My mother." She then grew very quiet and turned her head to rummage through the spice shelf.

"Your mother huh. She must have cooked really well to do stuff like this." I smiled. When Tohru didn't reply but simply shifted the shelved a bit. I noticed she wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying.

"Oi. Don't let the vegetables burn." I said.

"Oh. Yea. Sorry." She turned and avoided my glance while she began to turn the vegetables in a slightly slower tempo.

For some reason Tohru looked like she was about to cry.

I didn't really know if it was my imagination, or if something I said offended her. Was she being humble about her cooking? Or did I stir up some bad memories between her and her mother?

Not wanting to probe or make her feel uncomfortable I said. "Well, ill tell them to gather at the dining hall. Call me when you need stuff to serve out."

"Alright. Thank you."

I nodded and glanced at the back of her head before walking out of the kitchen.

...

Tohru's POV.

"Dinner is ready." I called.

"Yay! Dinner is ready! Hear that Kyo-chan?!" A high pitched voice crowed.

"Don't call me that dumb ass." Kyo retorted.

"Aw don't be mad Kyo-chan. It suits you well enough."

"Arg get back here you-!"

I giggled hearing the fight of the boys in the corridor. There were some crashing sounds that made me feel a bit alarmed, but soon two guys emerged and came into the kitchen.

"Tohru. Don't trust this guy. He's just plain stupid." Kyo gestured to the guy he had his arm slinged around.

"Aw. Kyo-kun don't give bad first impressions to the girl." The boy whined. He turned to meet my gaze and grinned. He had jet black locks, and a wide clean smile. His outer appearance seemed to scream he held a fighting spirit.

"I'm Kakeru. I study at the dojo on some days and help teach at times. I've known Kyo too long for my taste though."

I smiled watching Kyo-kun's face turn sour and punch Kakeru playfully in the side. "Hey. Not my fault we went to the same preschool."

"You went to the same preschool?" I asked curiously.

"Yup." Kakeru gave me a salute and grinned. "And what about you? Kyo-chan said your name is Tohru-Honda?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Kakeru smiled and patted my shoulder. "Nice to meet you too." He then leaned in forward and whispered in my ear. "You're awfully cute."

"Eh?" I gasped as blood rushed to my face. No guy had ever went that near to my face before!

"U-um!"

"Oi. Kakeru stop being perverted. Tohru needs help with dinner." Kyo-kun grabbed Kakeru's shoulder and pulled him back annoyed.

I smiled grateful for the protection. "Yes. I'll ladle the soup right now!"

Despite jabbering and making side remarks constantly, the two boys were surprisingly very efficient in helping. Kyo didn't even need me to ask him to get the silverware set up, and prepared it without another word. Kakeru took out glasses and a pitcher for water, and helped me put omurice plates onto a few trays.

Soon the dining hall table was filled with side dishes, omurice dishes, and miso soup. It was a long wooden table with mats on the floor for people to sit cross-legged on the ground. Shishou sat at the very end of the table as the head, and the table was neatly organized from youngest to oldest. I noticed the empty spot next to Shishou and Kyo was meant for me and went to sit and eat my dinner.

For some reason I felt nervous as I watched people begin to try the food I made. I hoped it would taste good. I didn't leave anything out. Salt was perfectly proportioned. What if they liked spicy things or bland things?

"Mmmmm!" Kakeru let out a yelp as he ate a bite of omurice. "I haven't had cooking like this...in forever!"

"I as well." Shishou smiled tasting the miso soup. "Tohru-chan we're very lucky to have found you."

"No, it wasn't very hard." I blushed. Even though some parts about cooking had honestly been very difficult such as wrapping egg around all those dishes of fried rice, it had been fun. Watching them eat was the highlight of my evening.

"Oni-chan. Can you make this everyday?" A boy with brown hair asked as he dug into the rice.

"No. She should make this for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for all of us." A girl squealed.

"Now kids. That's a bit too much even for Tohru-chan." Shishou laughed. Everyone began to laugh and thank me for the meal.

I smiled and gratefully received the thanks. After I began to eat I noticed that Kyo-kun who was sitting next to me hadn't said one word, and was continuously eating. I glanced at him wondering if he didn't really like the food. Was he just being polite and eating it out of courtesy?

"Um. Do you like it?" I asked softly.

"Shhh." He held up a finger continuing to shovel the rice in his mouth. "Can't...speak...too...hungry.."

I smiled feeling elated in the pit of my stomach. Everyone liked the food!

The rest of the dinner felt like a family meeting. Even though I had met everyone for the first time, everyone was very friendly, funny, loud, amusing, and open. I hadn't had such a large homey feeling in such a long time that time flew by without me knowing.

Soon dinner was getting cleared, and I was walking to the kitchen to do the dishes. After I cleared and washed the dishes, I said goodbye to Shishou-san, Kyo-kun, Kakeru-kun, and the rest of the dojo staff.

Walking home I couldn't stop smiling. The dojo and everyone in it reminded me so much of a nice family. It was nice they all had each other to support one another.

As I stepped into my apartment complex and went up the stairs to the third floor. I opened my bag and took out my keys. Inserting it into the key hole I turned it and opened the door to my apartment.

"I'm home." I sighed in reflex. I blinked registering the darkness and silence that only replied. No lights were on, and the apartment was empty and slightly chilly.

I flicked on the lights, removed my shoes, and walked in feeling the cold draft in the living room. Immediately going to the thermo-stat I raised the heater a bit before going to my room to change into pjs. After changing I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Staying quite still I listened for any sounds. Nothing seemed to reply except for the occasional honking car outside in the city streets, and small echoes of neighbors chattering.

Staying still I looked around my apartment and squeezed my legs together for more warmth. I had forgotten. Being in Shishou's dojo had been a small escape from the reality that faced me whenever I came home. The reality of no one to welcome me.

"I'm...home." I whispered clenching my arms around my knees.

Listening to the silence only made my heart grow heavy and weary.

"Maybe. I should just watch some tv." I mumbled. I got up to make myself some tea, and turned on the news. I didn't really pay attention to news. It just felt nice to have a backdrop sound in the living room.

Soon I had lulled myself to sleep.

...

"Beep"

My automatic alarm sounded me awake. I groaned and realized as I rubbed my legs against what was beneath me, leather, that I had fallen asleep on the couch.

Shivering I got up and felt my matted hair and groaned again. I had to be careful. Or else I would catch a cold like last time. Glancing at my phone which held the alarm, it noted that the time was 6:50am. I had to be at Shishou's at 7:30.

I rose up and half blinking my eyes open made my way to the thermostat to raise the heat. Afterwards I dragged myself to the showers to wake me up. Another day at Shishou's dojo. I was glad that I had finished high school and had extra time for my job. It actually paid me quite well.

After showering, eating breakfast, and combing my wet hair, I tied a yellow ribbon as an extra punch of color on the day. It was bit dreary outside.

Making my way to the dojo, when I arrived I saw that I was a bit early. 20 minutes early to be exact.

"Hello?" I called. I had let myself in when the gate had gave way. Entering I took my shoes off and hung my coat and bag on the coat hangers on the wall next to me.

"Hello?" I called once more walking slowly into the hallways. It was eerie and silent. The lights weren't even all on.

Suddenly the doors behind me opened and I looked around startled.

"Oh. Hey." Kyo-kun blinked at me. He was in his casual attire of blue jeans and light blue hoodie. He had a bag slung across him holding equipment. As he bent down to take off his sneakers Kyo questioned.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I lost track of time." I admitted. "How about you?"

"I usually come a bit early to warm up a bit before we start." Kyo walked into the hallway and looked at me in the face.

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Yes." I responded immediately. "Everyone's very nice!"

"That's good." He smiled.

"Um..Kyo-kun. Is there anything I can help with while you warm up?" I asked.

"Well.." Kyo thought for a moment. "You could watch and let me know if my kicks are high enough. I can't tell if I'm doing it by myself."

"Ok." I smiled.

He gestured for me to follow him. "I'll change into these and be right back." He pointed to his equipment and went into the boys locker rooms.

I straightened my bow a bit and glanced at the mirror in the halls. I hoped nothing was off while I talked to him..

Soon Kyo was out of the locker room in his martial arts uniform. He didn't wear his belt this time, and had his clothes loosely rolled on his sleeves.

"Ok." He ruffled his hair and I followed him into the dojo training area. It was vast room with wooden tiles and several punching bags and various equipment on the sides. There was a large window letting light stream through.

"I guess I don't want to waste your time. So right into the kicks then-?"

Kyo proceeded by spinning and kicking the air with his right foot before landing gracefully in a defense position.

I watched in awe as he practiced kicking and doing rounds of several combinations of spins before kicking high into the air. More high then I ever thought possible.

"Wow. You're amazing." I said surprised.

Kyo glanced at me and laughed. "Nah. I'm not even warmed up yet. Hey Tohru-"

He walked towards me and I blinked up at him. Kyo's breath was bit fast from his exercise. He gently grabbed my right arm and raised in above his head to place it on top of his head.

"My kicks have to be higher then me. Got it?" He grinned.

I nodded but it felt a bit weird. I could feel the closeness of his breathing.

"Got it."

"Alright then." He lowered my arm and walked away until he was about 15 feet away from me. He then proceeded to do slow kicks. Ever so often I would let him know if his kicks needed to go up higher. I had never done sports much in high school or middle school. I was terrible at most of them. However, watching and helping Kyo with practice was not only easy but really fun. I had lost track of time when people began to pour into the dojo for class.

"Well I guess I have to go start my job." I smiled.

"Oh. Ok." Kyo stopped his kicks and nodded. "Thanks Tohru. See you."

I nodded and ran to the hallways where the bulletin board was posted.

Throughout the day I tended to the chores and Shishou was more then satisfied with my performance in my tasks.

Finally it was the end of the day and I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until it was closing time.

"Tohru-chan thank you so much for everything you did today." Shishou bowed to me.

"No problem." I smiled. I was dead tired, but it hadn't been too bad what with 1 hour break in between and dinner and lunch breaks.

"I will keep you notified but you should be here 4-5 times a week." Shishou handed me a sheet for the rest of the paper work and I took it gladly.

"Thank you."

"Ah! But what time is it Tohru-chan? I almost lost track of how late it is." He glanced outside and saw that it was black dark outside.

"It's ok. I always go home by myself." I smiled.

"No. We shouldn't have you walking by yourself. You may think it's alright, but I simply won't allow it." He frowned.

Shishou seemed to be more of the overprotecting father type I guessed. Before I could protest he had called Kyo down the hall.

"Yea?" Kyo appeared wearing a towel around his shoulders and fresh new clothes on after his practice/teaching schedule.

"Kyo why don't you walk Tohru-chan home? It's quite dark outside and I wouldn't want her to walk so far by herself."

"You're going home by yourself this late?" Kyo asked me surprised. "Don't you have any relatives to pick you up?"

"No. I'm fine." I smiled ignoring their protests.

"No. Kyo go. Tohru-chan I insist. See you in two days."

With that Kyo put on his sneakers and followed me outside the gates and I began to walk to the direction of my house.

"Do you live far away?" Kyo asked after a moment.

"Well. Maybe a 20 minute walk."

"Not too bad. Still it can get dangerous. Why don't you ask your dad to pick you up next time?"

I paused walking not realizing I had stopped. He looked at me alarmed as he past me and stopped to look back at me. "What?"

I blinked at Kyo's honest curious expression. He had no idea of knowing. I was so used to people saying simple comments such as these without knowing of my situation. Or even how it would affect me. But for some reason it felt more embarrassing to admit it to Kyo-kun.

"I...don't have one." I smiled and began to walk again passing his paused form.

Kyo caught up to me and and frowned. "Wait..." He frowned deeper registering my words. "Ohhh.."

He scratched his head and sighed. "Sorry. I'm a jerk."

"No it's ok." I smiled softly. "You didn't know."

"Yea but still. I just ...yea." Kyo mumbled off and put his hands inside his pockets to stop speaking. I almost smiled at how apologetic and embarrassed he acted. Most people would overexagerrate their sympathy, but Kyo's face read every emotion clearly. He was apologetic and felt he had upset me.

Soon we arrived at my house and Kyo looked at it confused. "Why aren't any of the lights on? Is your mom out?"

I blinked. We had talked a lot on the way home and even joked around, but I hadn't realized how empty my house looked to other people. I had gotten so used to coming home with no lights visible that it didn't even seem weird to me.

"Oh. Yea. I live alone." I admitted.

Kyo looked at me unsmiling. His face seemed to be thinking various things, but I couldn't understand what it was.

"So...thanks for walking me home." I smiled.

"Yea.." He swallowed. "Stay safe alright? See you soon." He patted my head lightly and turned to walk back the way we had come.

...

Kyo's POV.

When we arrived at Tohru's house I felt something was off. I didn't realize what it was until we were standing right in front of it.

I looked to see a small Japanese style home with the words **Honda** engraved on the sides. It was a traditional house with a well-kept front and two stories high.

But there were no lights on. It looked very empty. No cars in the driveway like the other houses right next to it.

"Why aren't any of the lights on?" I asked looking for signs of people inside. "Is your mom out?"

Tohru was silent for a moment before turning to me with a half-hearted smile. "Oh. Yea. I live alone."

I looked at her half smile and realized with a pang how fake it was. How much effort she had taken to put it on. Tohru didn't have family. And she was smiling like it was nothing. How alone was she in that house?

"So...thanks for walking me home." She smiled again trying to convey her genuine gratitude to me.

I vowed to walk her home every day from now on.

"Yea." I barely got the words out as a lump formed in my throat. How was she so cheerful? I had crossed the line twice. She didn't have a dad. She didn't have a mom. Where were her grandparents? How was Tohru so much more stronger then any girl I knew?

Even though these questions were streaming through my head I simply said "Stay safe alright?" I reached out to place my hand on top of her head before drawing it back and walking away without another word. All I could think was 'How alone she must feel.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Kyo's POV

That was the first night I began to have Tohru appear in my dreams. It wasn't like I thought of her before sleeping really. It was just that when I woke up I knew she had been there. Somewhere in the back of my mind. She was either smiling the stupid way she always did, or was crying by herself. I didn't know what was worse.

I made my way to the dojo that morning oddly feeling slightly different then normal. I didn't notice what it was until I noticed Tohru walking into the dojo by herself.

She glanced at me noticing me practice my kicks as usual, and smiled her usual smile before quietly going to the girls changing room. When I saw that smile I realized what had been bothering me.

Ahh. I was here in a comfortable position. I had Shishou, friends, and maybe even some relatives I didn't care about. But how did Tohru feel waking up every morning and coming by herself to the dojo alone?

It bothered me strangely. Tohru being alone. It didn't seem to fit. Not with her.

After finishing my rounds I made my way into the hallway noticing Tohru coming out of the girls dressing room changed into her light blue apron and white sleeved shirt.

"Mornin." I said casually.

She looked at me and smiled. "Good morning Kyo-kun. How was training this morning?"

"Good." I answered automatically. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, I thought I was going to rain but thankfully it didn't." She grinned positive at the thought.

"Oh...yea. Rain." Why do I have nothing interesting to say when I talk to her?

"Well...if you need my help for dinner let me know. Don't do it by yourself ok?"

"Oh, it's fine it's not a lot really." She blinked at me.

"No, really I like cooking." Kinda.

"Really? You like cooking Kyo-kun?"

I almost laughed at her surprised face. "Why? A man can't cook?"

"No..i mean, yes. It just seems like you wouldn't." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'll prove you wrong." I smiled. "Call me during dinner time ok?"

She nodded and I patted her head once with the palm of my hand before turning away and walking down the hallway. The hand that touched her forehead burned in the memory...

Tohru's POV.

For some reason Kyo-kun seemed a bit more gentle then usual today. Was it because he found out I had no parents? If so I wasn't sure if that was good or not.

However as he walked away, I came used to the casual feeling of him messing my hair in affection. It was nice. I had never been cared for by a guy this way. It made me wonder how I deserved his kindness like this..

"Alright, dinner." I thought in my head before turning around and going to the kitchen to prepare a list for groceries.

...

Soon it was nighttime and I had no less brought out groceries from the fridge when Kyo-kun popped his head in the doorway and mumbled that he was there to help. We began to work side by side and we were silent for a bit. I kept wondering how to make it less awkward. What could I say?

But at that moment Kakeru-kun entered the kitchen yelling loudly. "Woo! What's that curry I smell?!"

I glanced at him laughing at his character. "You got it. Curry for dinner today!"

"Awesome." Kakeru made his way over to wedge himself between me and Kyo-kun and slung his arms around the two of us.

"Like newlyweds huh? Tohru-kun will make a great wife yknow Kyo."

I blushed deeply at his words but Kyo-kun responded back heatedly "Hey, stop that, you just came in to eat something didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Kakeru grinned. "Tohru-kun can you pass me a sample of the curry? Taste test is always important. I have to check to see that Kyonchon didn't poison it~"

"WHAT I don't even have poison you dimwit-!" Kyo raised the spoon to hit Kakeru with it.

I laughed and handed him a small bowl of the curry ladled out. As I passed it to him Kakeru grabbed the bowl in his right hand, and in doing so overlapped his hand over mine.

He paused for a moment surprised.

I blinked confused as to why he wasn't taking it. "Kakeru-kun?"

"You know Tohru, you have extremely dainty hands."

He smiled and took the bowl away. "I'll enjoy this. If I die you know whose fault it is!"

"Damnit go away you." Kyo-kun growled shooing Kakeru away. I blinked a bit confused before turning my attention back to the curry.

...

Kyo's POV.

Damnit. That Kakeru.

I tried not to notice the way he moved close to Tohru as she ladled out curry for him. Or how he paused holding her hand while she passed it to him. I don't know why. The little things were starting to bother me How he had put his arms around her so casually. How he had made her blush instantly began to compare the moments she shared with him and the moments she shared with me. It wasn't large differences. Just slightly enough for me to notice.

I glanced at Tohru as she hummed and tasted the curry. She blinked and smiled, but this time genuinely.

"Kyo-kun this tastes great! I think we're done!"

She handed me a spoon to try and took it take a bite. It was really good. So much better when she made it then the instant packages I made at home.

"Yea, it is Tohru."

She beamed at me. "It's because you helped me."

"Nah, I just chopped up stuff and threw it in." Always moving the credit away from her...

She giggled and began to clean up the pots and pans we had used. I glanced at her back as she began to scrub away the dishes and wondered just how far and how little it took to make her happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tohru's POV

"CAMPING TRIP!"

"Quietttt I didn't get any sleep last night!"

"Tohru Kyon chon is a meany!"

"Hey!"

I laughed watching as Kakeru and Kyo bickered at one another. We were all packed and ready to ride the bus for the dojo annual camping trip. It was apparently a tradition for them to go camping altogether and enjoy a three day vacation.

"Tohru, since this is the first time you're coming with us I ask that you not focus so much on your duties but more on enjoying yourself." Shishou had told me earlier on the phone. "It seems your one of the few girls going so I'll make sure you're comfortable and safe while we're there."

"Thank you Shishou-san. I can't wait!" I had replied.

We all piled into the bus and I chose a seat randomly that was next to the window. I always loved looking at the scenery while travelling. I didn't really think much of who would sit next to my one vacant seat on my right, but as everyone started piling in I noticed everyone was pairing up to be partners during the ride.

It was strange. There weren't many girls and if they were here I hardly knew them because I barely spoke to them. The boys were already choosing their best friends. My eyes wandered around for a bit looking for perhaps someone familiar, but then I reassured myself not to get so preoccupied with fitting in. I looked outside the window and tried to pretend not to care. Or really not care if I was feeling a bit lonely.

"Anyone sitting here?"

I blinked and looked up. Kyo kun was looking at me with a blank expression. But his eyes held a bit of frustration.

I immediately felt my heart wildly panic and I smiled brightly. "Oh! No! No one is!"

"Well, then can I sit here? No open seats.." He trailed off.

"Yea sure" I smiled and scooted a bit to the left to make more room even though there was plenty in itself.

He slung his backpack off his shoulder and dropped it at our feet before sitting down and reclining in his chair a bit.

I looked at him my face unfathomable.

Kyo turned his eyes towards me and blinked. "What?"

"No..i mean, why aren't you sitting with Kakeru-kun?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't sit next to that guy, he's so loud. I won't be able to sleep at all during the ride." He scowled.

"Oh..." I smiled a bit relieved. "That's good. I'll be quiet so you get enough sleep."

"Nah... you're fine. I'm ok just worry about yourself." He mumbled before turning his head away a bit.

I blinked at him and turned my head to the left and we were silent for a bit. It was nice. Just calmly being silent while everyone was in loud chatters around us. For some reason though, my heart and my body couldn't stay still. I felt a bit nervous that he was so close to me. Every movement kept feeling overanalyzed in my thoughts.

"Ok everyone seated?!" Shishou called out as he was the last one climbing on board. "Check to make sure no one is missing! Mimi? Kiyoshi?"

As he called out names each one answered with a "here!"

"Tohru? Where's Tohru I don't see her..."

Before I could answer Kyo said loudly "Tohru's here."

I blinked at him. For some reason that made me feel even more nervous then before the way he said my name...

"Alright, then we'll start heading out."

The bus began in motion and we steadily began to leave the dojo. Kyo sighed in relief and reclined deeper into his chair closing his eyes.

I looked outside the window for some amusement and found myself slowly lulling to sleep as well. It was so nice. The weather was beautiful. I loved how the sky was clear and blue. It was also very sunny, but not overly sunny. Just the way mom liked it...

30 minutes seemed to pass and quietly I realized with a start that I had been lulling myself to sleep. I glanced at my right and saw that Kyo kun was also sleeping. His eyes were closed and he had headphones on listening to some loud music I couldn't make out what it was.

I couldn't help staring at his features while his eyes were closed. Kyo kun was always very manly, or scowling, or joking. But when his face looked relaxed like how it was now, he seemed much younger. Almost like a young boy. His bangs almost covered his eyes as he slept, and I could see how long his lashes were. He had defined collarbones, and a sharp nose...

I stopped staring at Kyo-kun deciding I didn't want to pry or be weird. I looked outside instead and slowly felt myself falling asleep once more. Suddenly, I felt a light pressure on my right shoulder. My heart began to thump and speed up as I glanced to my sid and saw that Kyokun had fallen asleep leaning his head on my shoulder for support.

Strangely, as nervous as I felt, it felt very comfortable and natural. I didn't really know what to do so I just looked at him and pretended I didn't feel it.

The rest of the trip continued with Kyo kun sleeping and me looking outside the window. Soon I fell asleep as well and before I knew it we were at our destination.

Kyo's POV.

It pissed me off. How Tohru looked so happy sitting there when in fact she looked lonely as hell. I didn't understand. How Tohru was nice to everyone yet no one offered to sit next to her in the bus. So when I climbed on the bus and saw that her seat was vacantly open I didn't really think. I simply walked over and asked her if I could sit next to her.

As soon as I sat down I felt like I had made a mistake. I was so nervous. Tohru had been close but not _this_ close. I almost felt like maybe I was imposing on her.

I tried to act natural and turned on my favorite metal music so that I could distract myself from her. Maybe she would feel more comfortable that way...

I blinked awake. Danggit. I fell asleep. But why was my head so comfortable? And why did I not have neck pains?

I realized with a start I had been leaning on Tohru's shoulder. But I didn't move from my position. I just looked up and saw Tohru's face just inches from mine. Her long brown hair were swept across her face as she slept soundly. She didn't seem the type to drool or snore. How proper.

But she looked so innocent sleeping defenselessly like that. I realized how uncomfortable it must be for her to sleep leaning her head on the window while I was using her shoulder. I almost hit myself.

I got up slowly trying not to wake her up and ruffled my hair a bit. I then took off my jacket and draped it over her sleeping body and reached over and moved Tohru's shoulders gently so that she was leaning on my shoulder and laying her head on it. I then fixed the jacket so that it was covering her a bit more and closed my eyes. I was too sleepy to even care if we looked like a couple or whatever. I just wanted her to feel comfortable.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello author here! I'm sorry if I'm slow to update. I really do review my chapters and i want to convey many messages through my writing. I hope you can follow me through this journey as well as keep me updated on your feelings of the story! Well then enjoy (:**

Chapter 5

Kyo's POV.

Before I could even register the fact that I was awake, we had arrived and everyone was piling out of the bus. I slowly began to wake myself up and help everyone set up tents. Even though we were camping at a new location, it felt strangely comfortable there. We were located right in front of a lake with the view of the rice paddie fields and moutains. Shishou loved placed like these and I knew he was the one who had decided to come here.

After helping set up tents and putting luggage away I decided to go help Tohru with dinner. I tried to ignore Kakeru's glance at us ever so often. I knew what he was thinking. Even though he was annoying as hell sometimes, he was also very perceptive. Almost too perceptive.

"Hey Kyon, want to go unpack our sleeping bags in our tent?" He asked suddenly once we were finished with cutting the vegetables.

Tohru glanced at Kakeru but otherwise smiled. "Go ahead. You guys helped a lot! I can take it form here!"

"You sure?" I asked glancing at her face once more. I already knew what Kakeru wanted to talk about. It definitely wasn't the sleeping bags.

"Yes. Go go!' She assured us and took the bowl of veggies out of my hands.

I sighed in defeat and grumpily followed Kakeru further away to the opposite side where our tent lay. As soon as we unzipped the front door opening and climbed inside, Kakeru shoved a sleeping bag at my face.

"Hey!" I scowled shoving it out of my face and out of the way. I sat down and settled my feet before I noticed how creepily Kakeru was looking at me.

"What?"

"You know what." Kakeru grinned his mouth wide. "You have someone you like."

"So what?" I answered automatically unthinking. I avoided his gaze feeling pried at.

Kakeru raised his eyes and smiled even bigger. "Aha not denying it?~ Must be serious Kyon-chon."

"Don't call me that." I mumbled. Almost in defense. It was true. I wasn't completely denying it. I even knew who he was talking about. I didn't really think clearly about my feelings until now when Kakeru was confronting me.

"_Tohru Honda_ huh?" He whistled. I threw the sleeping bag back at his face heat immediately rising to my face.

"Shut up! What if someone hears?"

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Should I call her over to join us? She'd love to hear~ Oh TOHR-~!" I leaped across the tent shoving my hand at Kakeru's mouth in a flash. We struggled for a bit wrestling before we were laughing and out of breath.

"Oh man. It's kinda obvious you like her though Kyon. You look at her all the time."

"I know." I breathed out in frustration. I knew I was looking at her a lot. I knew I was always trying to go help her. But I couldn't help it. It was as if I was pulled to her automatically like gravity.

We were silent for a bit before Kakeru asked bluntly. "Are you going to tell her?"

I blinked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? She would never like me..."

"Who knows? Maybe she would?" Kakeru grinned and fell onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head completely at ease. "What if she has feelings for you? And you never knew? You should risk it and ask 'Be my girlfriend oh my beloved Tohr~'"

Before he finished I had shoved another sleeping bag into his mouth.

Tohru's POV

When Kakeru and Kyo-kun had emerged from their tent they were both scowling and grinning at each other. Kyo-kun looked very embarrassed and Kakeru looked triumphant. It made me a bit confused. Kyo-kun rarely ever looked that embarrassed.

"Welcome back." I greeted smiling trying to ease some of the tension between them.

"Yup. You need any more help?" Kakeru asked brightly.

"No I just finished everything. Thank you though."I glanced at Kyo-kun but he avoided my gaze and scratched at his head. Strange.

"Well...I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I need to go talk to Miomi." Kakeru grinned patting Kyo loudly on the back before leaving.

"Hey!" Kyo called to him scowling.

I looked at the interaction in surprise and then at Kyo's face.

"Kakeru getting on your nerves?" I asked pleasantly.

"Something like that..."Kyo mumbled before sitting down in front of me and pulling a bowl towards him. "I'll help setting up the rice."

We worked silence for a bit before I reached over and opened the rice cooker. It steamed immediately and with a cry of alarm my hand knocked into the pressurizer.

"Ow!" I hopped away almost knocking the rice cooker off the table.

"Tohru!" Kyo rose up and ran to my side. He gently took the hand I was cradling in my arms and looked over it.

"You dimwit!" He scowled. "That's supposed to stay hot for a while. You can't open it right after it's done cooking!"

"I...never used an outdoor cooker before." I blinked back tears feeling my hand throb. I could barely feel the pressure of his hand holding my hand up.

"Hold on. I'll get ice." Kyo led me to a chair and sat me down before taking off. I looked over my hand and noticed that small red blisters had formed on the edge. It wasn't too bad. It just throbbed a lot.

I waited cradling my hand until Kyo returned with a bowl of ice. He sat next to me and avoided my gaze as he took my hand. "Here." He placed my hand in the bowl of ice and put some ice over the blisters.

"Thanks." I blinked now feeling some of the tears of pain coming through.

"Yea. You got to be more careful Tohru." He sighed in frustration. "Giving me a heart attac-" He stopped in mid sentence and instead looked away.

I glanced at his face. He was so close again. Almost as close as he was when we were on the bus together. Why was he so caring towards me?"

"Thank you Kyo-kun." I smiled and patted his shoulder lightly with my free hand.

Kyo glanced at my hand that patted his shoulder and finally looked at me. He gave me a small gentle smile.

I took in that smile and a wave a relief flushed over me. He wasn't mad at me..

"Tohru! What's wrong?!" Shishou rushed over to us. "I heard you yell!"

Kyo coughed and stepped away from me a bit letting Shishou come between us and examine my hand. There was a slight scar but nothing major.

"I'm really sorry about this Tohru-kun. Why don't you rest, we'll take care of the rest." He said apologetically. I bit back my words of fear. "No! No it's fine. I can take care of it, it doesn't hurt that much anymore!" I had seen what Shishou cooked before, and I didn't want him to repeat the process. Knowing him he would set fire to our campsite!

"Are you sure? Kyo's helping you alright is he?"

"Oh he is don't worry!" I smiled. "Kyo-kun is always helping!"

Shishou glanced at Kyo at those words in a different expression. "Really now? How nice of you Kyo..."

"Not really." Kyo-kun mumbled avoiding his gaze before clearing the rice cooker out of the way and beginning to set up plates.

Soon dinner was out of the way and it was nightfall. We all had freetime before sleeping and everyone was grouping to play night games. As the older ones of the dojo, Me, Kyo, and Kakeru decided to sit out.

We ended up sitting next to the edge of the lake while the moonlight reflected on the water. We talked for a bit listening to the sounds of nature or the crackle of firewood behind us. It was pleasantly quiet and peaceful. Suddenly Kakeru said something about going to the bathroom and left me and Kyo alone in the middle of conversing.

"Huh..i hope he gets back safe. It's dark." I said worrying.

"He'll be fine." Kyo glanced down the trail and turned his attention back to the water.

We were silent for a moment before he broke the silence.

"So is your hand doing alright?"

"Oh! Yea, all wrapped up tight." I held it up for him to see and smiled at him, "Thanks though."

He smiled at it for a moment before turning his attention back to the water. "You clutz."

I scowled at him but smiled nonetheless.

"So Kyo-kun. Do you like the camping trip so far?"

"Yea...I do." He said. "It's nice to get away from the city once in a while. It's nice to see Shishou all relaxed with the kids. And not having to focus so much on martial arts."

"Yea.." I agreed turning my attention to the lake as well.

"Do you?"

"Mmm?" I glanced at him and almost blushed at how close his face was. He was looking at me curious.

"Are you having a nice time? I know it's kinda hard with cooking and all.."

"Oh! Yea it's very nice. I love cooking here with you guys. It's really fun and I love spending time with everyone. I'm really lucky." I smiled.

He smiled at my expression. "You know Tohru. You're always so happy and upbeat.." He glanced over at the water. "I wish I was like that sometimes yknow?"

I looked at Kyo's side and pondered at what he said. "But Kyo-kun. You are a very cheerful person. You just don't know it don't you think? You saved me when I was crying about my mother..."

"I wouldn't say save. I just talked to you when you were lonely."

"But that's exactly what I needed. A friend." I smiled at him. "I'm so thankful you were there for me."

He looked at me then. And suddenly we were both silent just looking at each other.

When Kyo-kun averted his gaze to the lake after what felt like moments pass I averted my gaze as well feeling the silence of our breathing go by.

"Tohru...can I ask you something?" Kyo asked quietly breaking through the night silence like a ringing bell.

"Yes?" I answered automatically. My heart began to thump in anticipation at what he might say.

"Do you ever feel lonely in that house?"

I stayed quiet. No one had ever really asked me that before. It wasn't like I had many close friends near by either. Arisa and Hana were all away at university right now.

"Um..." Was all I could reply. I thought about the times when I returned to the empty house and darkness. How I sometimes cried myself to sleep scared of the thunderstorms. Scared because I wasn't sure what to do with my life. How would I ever tell someone those feelings and thoughts I had during those times? Would he understand? Are those even shareable?

We were silent and I wondered if he was going to comment further. Just as I felt like giving up he said.

"Because you know. I don't want you to be lonely."

I looked at him and then he was looking at me his eyes burning with unwavering commitment.

All I could do was automatically say quietly. "Thank you..."

"Whatyoutwo lovers doin?" Kakeru sprung behind us grabbing both our shoulders making both of us jump up in surprise.

"YOU-!" Kyo began to shout anger rising in his face as well as embarrassment.

"Omygoodness! Kakeru-kun!" I hid my face between my legs hiding my face. It seemed like I was just hiding my face because I was scared at the surprise. But I knew it wasn't that. My face was burning with tears that threatened to fall and an embarrassment written all over. That moment made something change in my heart for Kyo-kun. I didn't know what it was. It was as if something building up had suddenly changed and a resolve had been made in my mind.

I didn't want to lose Kyo-kun. His words etched in my mind and heart like a knife.

'I don't want you to be lonely.'

Kyo-kun.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is kind of a side-chapter. A chapter that isn't really building the plot, but isn't really taking away from the plot either. I just always treasure small moments with the ones we care about. I feel those count as much as the large ones as well because when we look back at memories, we feel that warmth and say *Remember when...?***

**Anyways, i just wanted Kyo and Tohru to look back and be able to say *Remember when we..?" And smile. (: **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Kyo's POV

Damnit I wasn't trying to say that. I was trying to say ..."Can I like you?" The words that had been running through my head since I stepped out of the tent. As soon as I saw her. But my damned lips wouldn't even form those precious words. Damnit. Stupid Kyo. Stupid Stupid Kyo.

But as I turned my head summing up what little courage I felt I had, I saw Tohru's expression on her face. Her face stopped the question in my mind and suddenly I couldn't bring myself to force such a burden onto her so fast. She was trying to hold herself together in a small smile. Damnit. She was too good.

"Yea." I wouldn't tell her. I wouldn't ruin our close friendship like it was. I wouldn't. For her she didn't need this. She should be happy, not confused. Especially since I wasn't sure if I could give her the happiness she deserved..

Tohru's POV

I was sitting in the bus on the way back. Kyo was once again sitting next to me but something was different. It was as if a resolve that had never been intended was made. He was quiet. He normally was quiet when he was alone, but around me he tended to ask me a lot of different questions.I couldn't quite understand exactly **what** had changed.

I looked outside the window and thought of the memories of our camping trip as we drove back to our home town. Did I say something to change it? Did I say something weird that made him dislike me? Maybe I was overthinking things?

We were quiet for most of the ride back. Kyo slept and didn't make a sound until it was break period and we shared a few snacks making a few comments here and there and then he would go back to sleep. I glanced at his sleeping figure trying to figure him out. Kyo-kun was always a mystery. Never solved completely in my mind.

I leaned back and looked outside the window once more. I loved the still calm ride of just enjoying the landscape as we rode on. The weather was once again beautiful...

Soon my mind started to linger towards Kyo-kun. The way he always said words that struck near to me. Words that would stop me at the edge and make me want to hear it one more time. Lonely. Confused. Loved. It felt like I was always mixing these words with him...

Could I even consider Kyo-kun romantically? Could I even risk our friendship to even ponder about this? What if my feelings were just silent infatuation that would only end up one-sided? He certainly was an...ideal candidate. When I thought about men I would always think of my partner. Someone I would stay with for the rest of my life, not temporarily. But Kyo-kun. I couldn't see where we were. Where we were in our paths. I just knew that I was scared of even beginning to think of the word "like..."

"Tohru."

I jumped out of my thoughts and blushed wildly as the object of my thoughts looked at me in a clam blank expression.

"Y-yes?" I hoped that my thoughts weren't too obviously etched on my face.

"We might be there soon. Do you want me to grab you any of your stuff from the back?"

"N-no that's fine. I didn't bring much with me anyways..." I trailed off feeling the hot blush creep over my face.

He paused and took in my expression for a long moment. He frowned and inched a bit closer to me. "Hey, you're really red. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

I felt the heat on my face as he said those words. I knew exactly what he meant. I always blushed easily, and people usually noticed right away. This was so embarrassing! How could I tell him it wasn't because of a fever but because of him?!

"Yea I'm fine sorry." I countered immediately.

He searched my face seeming to detect a hint of a lie but otherwise dropped it.

I bit my lip and decided to counter by asking him questions. "so..Kyo-kun did you have fun during the trip?"

"Yea..i guess." Kyo smiled. "It was good. You?"

"Y-yea.. I had a lot of fun cooking." I smiled happily. "It was nice to cook outdoors for once."

"That always made me wonder. What do you usually cook when you're home for yourself? Curry?"

"No..I usually make a bunch of side dishes and then rice to go with it. Or some stews with rice."

"Ah...that's awesome. I'd be too lazy to cook that stuff up. Even though I love sukiyaki.."

"Oh, you like sukiyaki Kyo-kun?!" I exclaimed almost making him jump. He laughed.

"Yea, I haven't had that stuff in ages.." Kyo sighed. "Now that you mention it I think Shishou is going away for a few days when we get back. I've only made curry and miso soup before but other then that there's nothing much to eat... Anything easy I can make? Does sukiyaki take long?"

"It's actually really easy!" I assured smiling.

"Hmm..." Kyo trailed off and looked outside lost in thought. A sudden idea occurred in my mind and before I could reconsider I blurted out. "Would you like me to come over to the dojo and teach you?"

Kyo blinked at me surprised. "Hm? Oh...well I guess, sure. I could buy ingredients. We can invite Kakeru and have a dinner together. That sound good?"

"Yea." I smiled. Just the thought excited me. "I wish Shishou could eat with us..."

"It's ok, master eats your food all the time." Kyo laughed. "And you can teach me how to make it. It sounds fun."

"Yea.." I smiled and leaned back in my chair anticipating that day.

...

We arrived at the dojo and everyone said goodbye taking their luggage home. Kyo-kun filled in Kakeru-kun about our dinner pot class together and Kakeru agreed with a smirk and lots of chatter. The next day I woke up and fiddled around my house, cleaning, cooking, doing laundry, and when the clock finally tolled around to 5pm, I sat in front of the mirror to get ready.

I felt strangely nervous.. It didn't take me long to get ready at all. But my stomach was filled with just the anticipation of seeing Kyo-kun. I felt as if I wanted to look and act my best that day. I tied a blue ribbon into my hair, then wondering if it looked weird, switched it to yellow. Finally giving up and tying my hair into two braids with small elastics. I adjusted some of my bangs, and applied a light amount of perfume. Checking my complexion I didn't put on any makeup as I normally avoided, but decided curling my lashes wouldn't hurt.

Finally, I left the house and walked to the dojo arriving a bit early. I took my shoes off in the hallway and silently walked around. It was dark inside the dojo, except for a few lights on here and there. I paced myself into the kitchen and turned on the bright lights. What should I do while I wait?

"Tohru."

I jumped and turned around. Kyo was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "Why do you always jump when I say your name? Calm down." He laughed.

I blushed slightly but tried to avoid his gaze a bit. "I just got here actually..."

...

Kyo's POV

I had to admit, i was excited. I had decided to try to treat Tohru normally. Fairly. Lock away my feelings for her until I could offer her what she deserved. But when she invited me to hang out with her how could I say no? When I arrived at the dojo i walked into the hallways towards the kitchen where the light was streaming through. Inside was Tohru with her back facing me. As i approached her I suddenly had the urge to go and embrace her from the behind. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Tohru." I said before I could do something crazy like what I had thought of before.

She jumped in surprise (like she always did) and looked at me with those wide brown eyes of hers. Just her looking at me had me feel chills in my core.

"Ah Kyo-kun." She breathed.

"Why do you always jump when I say your name? Calm down." I laughed loosening the atmosphere and watched as she smiled at the comment.

"You're here early..." I added.

"Yes...I didn't really know what to do at home so I just decided to come." She said sheepishly.

"Same.." I smiled. I couldn't tell her I had arrived earlier then her. I had circled around the dojo at least a dozen times before entering. I just couldn't sit still all day...

"Well...we could go shopping for the ingredients. "She smiled.

"Ok. Sounds good. " I agreed. I loved how she was always offering ideas. So many girls I knew wouldn't handle the situation like she would. Some would flirt, or overly pout about why i was there, or things that were stupid. Tohru was always reassuring and had a clear vision. I loved that about her.

We ended up going to the local market and buying the ingredients there and heading back to Shishou's. While we were on our way to the dojo I grabbed the sack of groceries out of Tohru's hands so that she wouldn't have to carry it and received a call.

"Hey, what?" I asked. It was Kakeru.

"Kyooon." Kakeru whined. I could already feel the annoyance creeping in...

"Something came up! My girlfriend decided to make me dinner tonight without me knowing to surprise me~! Isn't she adorable?"

I sighed loudly. I knew where this was going.

"So...what are you saying?" I breathed out through gritted teeth. Tohru glanced at me with a worried expression.

"Can he not come?" She asked softly.

I hated Kakeru for disappointing her.

"Welll~ I thought that I couldn't let all of the delicious food go to waste. So why not have a little cute date with Honda-san? Tell her I'm really sorry and that ill make it up to her!"

"Kakeru ima kill you." I fumed.

"It's ok, you'll thank me later." And with that he hung up.

I blinked blankly before shutting the phone off and shoving it into my pocket. Tohru looked at my angry expression worry etched on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"He can't come."

"Kakeru-kun can't come?!" Tohru exclaimed. She frowned. She was disappointed..

"Why...did you want him to come?" I asked suddenly feeling a slight twinge of annoyance in my stomach.

"N-no I mean yes!"She was immediately flustered. " mean its always nice to have more people..." She trailed off.

I sighed. I shouldn't make it awkward when it was just the two of us for the night.

"Well...it's ok. I get all the sukiyaki for myself then. His loss." I grinned at Tohru. She looked at me and finally smiled brightly. "Yes! You'll be a great student!"

"Only if you're a good sensei." I scoffed.

"I will be!" She countered easily grinning. "You better pass my test then!"

"And what test will that be Sensei-Honda?" I asked whistling in between.

She giggled and calmed down to say "A secret."

I loved this. Just joking around with her and teasing her. She made so many adorable expressions..

"Alright, then I can't fail then can I?" I laughed and soon we arrived at the dojo and were unpacking the groceries. Tohru was actually a really good teacher. It wasn't a surprise. She was good at everything except being mean.

When we finished the sukiyaki , we set the table and sat across from on another. Come to think of it, I realized I had never had a dinner alone with girl other then Kagura... But she was my cousin. This felt a bit different.

Tohru's POV

"I hope I pass your test." Kyo-kun sighed and ladled a bowl of the sukiyaki in front of me. "Don't make a face if it's horrible."

"I just might." I grinned excited to try. He handed it to me first and then ladled a bowl for himself. At the same time we dipped our spoons into the broth and brought it to our mouths to taste.

I sipped mine gently and felt the flavors mix in my mouth. It was really lovely. I peeked up to see Kyo-kun's impassive face tasting the broth as well.

"Well.." I started...

"It's...good." Kyo blinked and almost let out a laugh. "It's really good! Tohru you're a genius!" He smiled at me brightly.

I almost blushed. The way he was smiling at me was so bright and happy. It was an expression I had never seen him make before.

"Y-yes! I smiled and we dug in to our soup.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tohru's POV

Weeks...months...past on by. I continued to work in the dojo and Kyo continued to teach master classes. Soon we would walk home together after working hours and just chat idly until we reached my house. Often Kyo would offer to carry something of mine and we would ask questions. Endless questions about life, memories, joke around about pointless small things. Our relationship wasn't faltering, but the progress was steadily increasing. Almost like nothing was changing, but one day when i looked back, i realized we had gotten much closer then before. What was Kyo-kun to me? Friend? A man? Someone i trusted?

Soon it was fall and the weather was extremely chilly and cold. It began to rain before I even woke up and I glumly walked through the extreme weather in my raincoat. When I reached the dojo and walked in through the gate I could hear loud chatter from the inside.

"Power...outage."

"Wah?" I blinked catching hold of the situation. Shishou's voice was loudly talking but everyone was talking at once so I couldn't really make out what he was saying... I inched myself closer and to my relief found Kyo standing and watching with his arms folded in front of him.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me and frowned. "We have a problem. The power went out inside the dojo cuz of the bad weather.."

"Oh no." My eyebrows scrunched in worry.

"Yea...so I think Shishou is debating right now whether we should relocate or cancel for today."

"Ohh." We fell into silence as Shishou raised a hand to silence us. He spoke clearly and loudly.

"I know many of you are working hard on your lessons, and feel you can't afford to miss practice. However due to the situation at hand we should all retire to our homes today. Be safe and I will contact each of you tomorrow to let you know if the power comes back on."

Everyone began chattering at once then, some were happy, some were really disappointed and saying things like "Awww I just started my triple kicks yesterday!"

I was honestly very surprised by the situation but otherwise didn't comment.

Suddenly I felt a light tug on my arm and I looked up to see Kyo-kun. He gestured with his finger for me to follow him. "I'll take you home. This is really bad weather.."

We walked home side by side occasionally bumping into one another because of the strong gusts of wind. My hair flapped all around my face and I could barely see Kyo-kun's face through the rain. He also wore a raincoat, but didn't bother to close it.

As soon as we reached my house I blinked realizing I had forgotten to check whether or not I had power. It was bright enough that morning that I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights...

"Umm...Kyo-kun...do you think maybe my house has power?" I asked hesitantly.

"Wait.." Kyo stopped in his tracks to look at me with a puzzled expression. "You don't know yet?"

"... I haven't checked." I admitted feeling a bit clumsy.

"Go check right now." He ordered.

I immediately ran to my front door and inserted to keys to my house. Stepping in I took off my shoes and rushed along the hallways trying to flick on the switches. Nothing worked..

I ran back to my front door to Kyo who was waiting.

"I don't have power.." I glumly announced.

Kyo blinked at me and asked. "You don't?!"

"No.." I sighed.

"You might have to find a hotel...It's going to get really cold tonight.."Kyo murmured rubbing his forehead.

"No..." Hotels were expensive. "It's alright, I can just warm up through blankets and wait it out." I smiled at him but Kyo didn't seem to be paying attention.

"What about food? Shower?" He asked.

"I can order carry out, and take a shower tomorrow."

"But...if you're alone. What if something happens and someone tries to break in?"

"In this weather?!" I laughed. Kyo-kun was sounding more and more concerned. I honestly couldn't see why it was such a huge problem.

Kyo's POV

Just imagining Tohru fighting the cold, rain, and wind in her house with no heat, not lights, and no running water was plain...stupid.

"Tohru, come stay at my house tonight." I finally decided.

"What?!" She blinked at me a blush creeping onto her face.

"I-I couldn't possibly intrude on you and Shishou!"

"No, it's fine really. Didn't you know I don't live with Shishou anymore? I now have my own job at the dojo and I have my own apartment that I stay in. The electricity runs underground so I should have power right now."

"But..but. Is that really ok with you?" She asked.

Of course.

"Sure, I'd rather you stay where its warm then be stuck here. It's ok, it's only until your electricity comes back on right?"

"Yea.." She said thoughtfully. I could see on her face that she was torn in deciding. Part of me hoped she would say yes, and the other part was just calling me a douche for even asking a girl such an imposing question. But still, she would be safe.

"Alright..." She agreed slowly. I smiled in relief, and told her to go grab her things. She nodded and I waited as she climbed up the stairs to grab her items.

As soon as Tohru had filled her small suitcase we walked to my apartment complex and as we reached the front of the tall building, I realized she had never even seen let alone been inside my house.

We rode the elevator to the 12th floor and as i turned the keys to my door I welcomed her inside and gestured to the wide room. "Well, this is it. Not much, but I like it."

Tohru blinked saying nothing.

Tohru's POV.

Kyo's apartment was very modern. The floor was wood and shining, and his back wall wasn't a wall, but rather a long scale of glass covering the side to provide an overall large view of the city lights. He had black and white furniture and a lot of space in between . It looked like he barely had clutter and more of open space in his apartment.

I noticed there was a bathroom but also a master room that led to his bedroom.

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa." Kyo immediately offered taking my suitcase out of my hands.

I blinked and countered immediately. "N-no Kyo-kun it's really fine! You're already doing so much for me.."

"What, offering you a bed instead of the cold hard sofa?" Kyo scoffed shaking his head. "Sometimes Tohru...i wonder if you're **too** nice."

I blushed immediately. I wasn't sure if it was a compliment but I couldn't help reacting.

"W-well, how about I sleep on the floor and you get the couch?"

"And no one gets the large oversized bed I have?" Kyo raised his eyebrows at my suggestion.

I blinked realizing I was making it a bit more complicated...

"Um..."

Kyo smiled shaking his head. "Tohru just take my bed. I'll sleep outside on the sofa. It's the only favor I ask in return for letting you stay here tonight. Alright?"

I nodded glumly in defeat. "Alright..."

...

That night we changed into comfortable clothes. I went into Kyo's room and locked the door before turning around and examining his room. It was very...clean. Which was slightly unexpected. Kyo had a lot of random books on shelves, a desk with a neat computer and laptop, and a wide white closet. He had some occasional martial arts figurines and posters of honorable sensei's in Japan, but other then that it was very cool colored and calming.

I opened my suitcase and took out my pink pajamas. I blinked at it wondering if it was too exposing...

It was just a pair of pink shorts with a white frilled tank with occasional pink embroidery on the frills and ribbons on the sides. I hadn't even thought about it when I was packing clothes! I had worn this to bed for most of my high school life, and it was like second nature to just wear it to sleep. But now that i was at a boy's house i wasn't sure if i should have just packed a t-shirt.

I paced around debating, but since it was the only comfortable clothes I had with me I just sighed and put it on.

Just then Kyo knocked on the door and said softly. "Tohru, dinner's here. Are you done changing?"

"Y-yea." I called back. For some reason i felt oddly nervous...

I stepped outside and to my immense relief Kyo wasn't waiting at the door but rather inside the kitchen. I made my way across the living room and saw that Kyo had laid out a variety of sushi onto plates with two plates of steaming fried rice on each side so that we were facing one another. Kyo glanced up at me as he sat down and blinked once, twice, and coughed a bit.

Kyo's POV

"Tohru, dinner's here. Are you done changing?" I asked knocking on the door to my room.

"Y-yea." Tohru answered back softly. I nodded and walked away to go set up the table. I felt a bit bad I couldn't cook Tohru something homemade, but take out food on a rainy day was always nice to eat. Plus we were both too hungry to take the time to cook up something.

As I set the plates of rice I heard the door of my room creak open and Tohru pad her way across the living room. I made my way to sat down before glancing up to look at her, but almost fell out of my seat as my eyes saw what she was wearing.

It wasn't scandalous. It really wasn't. If it was summer I wouldn't even be surprised to see a girl wear that in the streets. But since it was **Tohru...** I felt oddly awkward. Since I always saw her so covered up, it felt weird to suddenly see her slender pale arms and legs and defined collarbones. She looked cute, but more...like a girl.

"Well..." I coughed trying to sound super casual. "I know you like fried rice and seafood, so this works." I smiled at her as she sat down and she smiled back at me.

"Yea, I'm really hungry so it's fine." She picked up a spoon and said "Itadaikimas."

I nodded at her and tried focusing on her eyes before digging into my plate as well.

After dinner we finished dishes together and made our way to the living room to chill a bit. It was nice. Having just some time to relax and not really be stressed or pressured.

I sat at the end of the couch while Tohru took the other end. I decided to go and bring out a warm blanket for her to cover her tiny legs.

"You're so thin." I commented as I gave her the blanket. She blushed a bit and swung her hair behind her shoulders. "A bit for my age..."

"It's not bad." I laughed. She was always so self conscious.

"Kyo-kun you're actually very muscular." She commented looking at my forearms. I glanced at my arms. I was wearing a tank top like I normally did before I slept, and oversized grey sweats. I hadn't realized Tohru had never seen me wear something similar since I was always in my uniform at the dojo.

"Yea...I still need to improve though." I said sheepishly flexing my arms. I knew they were big. A lot bigger then others in the dojo. But I was content with just letting my muscles be. I never wanted to be overly muscular anyways...

"Like...you can see the veins when you move your arms.." Tohru commented reaching out and touching one of the veins that were more pronounced on my arm.

It was as if electricity suddenly tingled on the surface of where she touched. It almost tickled. I was so shocked at her touch that I couldn't move or breathe as she traced it then moved her hand away. The worse part was, she had no idea what effect it had, or what she had even initiated. She was innocently curious.

"Yea...I mean you're close enough to see it right now." I continued as if nothing had happened. "But I'm not that big."

"I guess." She smiled at me.

For some reason I wanted to relate it back. I circled my hand around Tohru's slender arm easily with my own and grinned at her. "You're tiny. Look at how little you are compared to me."

"I'm not that little!" She countered. I couldn't really comprehend what she was saying because I was so focused on my hand that was touching hers.

"Well, look I feel like I could break your arm in one move."

"Try it." She laughed. "But I won't break easily."

I laughed with her.

Tohru's POV.

Kyo-kun was very close. Our legs were touching underneath the blanket and I reached out touching his arm without even thinking. I was even surprised by my own confidence. It was so easy to touch him or get close to him when he was this close to me on the couch. It was like some of the boundaries had been broken down by a simple blanket that we were sharing.

"You're tiny." I felt Kyo grasp my am with his whole hand, and I could feel how warm his hand was through my skin. His hand was so big compared to mine. But I felt my heart thudding loudly in my chest. I wanted to get closer to him. To hold his hand and compare our temperatures. He was casually comparing, but I felt the nerves in my arm grow hot in reaction.

"Look how little you are compared to me." He continued.

"I'm not that little!" I tried to say confidently. I didn't want him to know how nervous he was making me. I had never felt this nervous around Kyo-kun before.

"Well, look I feel like I could break your arm in one move."

"Try it. I won't break easily." I laughed knowing he wouldn't ever do something like that.

"Oh yea?" He raised his eyes as me and moved his face a bit closer to mine.

"What would you do if I did?"

I grew a bit silent as I stared into his orange caramel orbs. He had such long eyelashes. I had never noticed that before.

"I would...counter it back by breaking your arm!" I offered leaning in a bit as well. For some reason it felt like a little competiton between the two of us. Everything he did i wanted to return...

"Oh yea? And how would you break my arm Miss Honda?" He grinned.

"I would...grow stronger." I said thoughtfully.

"Stronger?" He asked in a much quieter tone. So different from his tone before that i was a bit taken back.

"Yea...stronger." I whispered and suddenly we were both silent. I was looking at him and he was looking at me, and I could feel the breaths of ours bounce back between the small space between us. His eyes searched mine, flickering between my left and right blue orbs. Blue and orange. Complimentary colors. I could almost see my expression through his eyes..

Kyo-kun smiled at me raised his hand to pat my head. "Well, you are strong. No need to worry." His voice was back to normal.

I looked at him with my eyes wide.

Suddenly Kyo made a large movement and got up from the couch. The blanket slid off of us and I could feel the cool air rush to my bare legs.

"Tohru, let's get some sleep. It's late."

"Yea.." I nodded agreeing, glad that our awkward silence passed. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight. Tell me if you need anything alright? I'll wake you up when I get back from my morning jog."

"Ok." I smiled at him and took in his simple smile. It was very sweet. His face was soft, and not angry or annoyed. Simply Kyo.

"Goodnight." I got up and before my courage could leave me I moved in and gave him a small light hug and padded my way to his room.

As I closed the door I peeked outside and saw Kyo's back facing away from me. He was still standing where I had hugged him and he let out a loud sigh and sat on the couch. I dwelled on his action for a fraction of a second before closing the door and climbing into his bed.

It felt weird to know that the bed I was sleeping in was the bed Kyo had always slept in. It smelled of wood, freesia, and laundry and...a hint of fruit?

I cuddled myself into a ball and welcomed sleep. The last thought I had was Kyo's eyes mirroring mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Author Rose here! Sorry about updating a bit slow, i was away in Europe for vacation^^ But now I'm back and have loads of ideas to take this couple further along. I love their little interactions and hope that they gradually become a couple before they even know it themselves! But yes, ideas are welcome, and thank you so so much for your reviews. I love reading your opinions on the story! (: **

Chapter 8

The next morning I awoke before Kyo could even wake me up. I blinked as the sunlight streamed through hazy white curtains in Kyo-kun's rooms. It took me a while to register the fact that I was in Kyo-kun's room.

The memories of the day before flooded into my head and I sighed stretching my arms. Surprisingly I had slept very well. I immediately got up from the bed feeling the chill of the early morning surrounding my bare skin. I opened the door and padded my way across the living room to find that it was empty. The couch where Kyo-kun had slept on was neatly tidied up with the blankets folded on it.

'Kyo-kun must have gone for a jog..' I thought. I padded my way to the kitchen deciding to make him breakfast for when he returned.

I opened Kyo-kun's fridge, and like most of his house, it was very bare. A couple of eggs, ham, cheese, fruits, veggies, and miso paste. I wondered what Kyo-kun ate when he was alone.

I got out the eggs, cheese and veggies, and decided to make omelets for both of us. I set to work busying myself in his kitchen. It felt oddly relaxing. Kyo-kun's kitchen was very spacious and modern. The counters were made of marble, and the stove was electric allowing me easy access to cook. I turned on all of the bright lights inside the kitchen and some inside the living room and soon the house was filled with sounds of simmering veggies and eggs. While I was flipping the last omelet onto a plate I heard the front door slam open and footsteps in the house.

Kyo's POV

When I woke up that morning the first thing I did was check Tohru's room (or mine ) to see that she was still there. Or that she was ok really. As I creaked open the door to my room my eyes fell upon her relaxed figure. Her brown hair swirled around her and her face looked so peaceful. She wasn't a loud sleeper at all.

I looked at her sleeping figure for a long moment. Tohru looked so vulnerable like that. She usually was smiling or making loud expressions, but when she was peacefully asleep, you wanted to just go forward and embrace her. I walked forward and moved the blankets around her to cover her bare shoulders. Then I backed away and closed the door as quietly as possible behind me.

My morning jog passed by in a flash. I was too distracted. My head was filled with thoughts of Tohru. How she had hugged me the night before, how she was sleeping, how she had worn such cute pajamas, how she had touched the veins on my arm. I was overanalyzing every little detail. I was going crazy.

My jog was shorter then usual. I felt rushed and couldn't concentrate on my usual workout routine. Finally I just decided to cut it short, and went back the way I came. When I circled around and got to my apartment. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was that it was much brighter and louder then it had been in the morning. I could smell something delicious wafting into the living room.

"Tohru?" I blinked and took off my shoes before walking into the kitchen. Tohru had her back faced to me but I could see her ladling out a large omelet onto a plate.

She turned to grab some ketchup in front of her when she noticed me standing there watching her. She blinked and immediately smiled brightly at me.

"Kyo-kun! Good morning!"

Her face, so beautiful and bright took me back once again.

I automatically smiled at her. "You up? How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very well." She nodded focusing on ladling out the food onto the plates. "Your bed is really comfortable Kyo-kun."

"I bought a good one on purpose." I agreed. I took the plates in front of her and took them to the dining table for us to eat. Tohru got out the cups from my cupboard and juice from the fridge. She had already memorized my kitchen.

As we both sat that and said "Itadaikimas." I noticed Tohru rubbing her arms a bit.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh..umm..just a bit. It's just the morning chill."

I immediately got up and went to my room before she could say something about it. I looked through my closet and got out a grey hoodie. I gave it to Tohru before she could say she didn't need it. She smiled gratefully and accepted it. No wonder, she had been really cold.

"Do you need any sweat pants? It is a bit chilly. I'll raise the heat."

"No this is perfect." Tohru smiled at me. "Let's eat!"

I dug in and of course it was delicious. We were silent before Tohru asked "So what's up with the dojo?"

"Shishou said it's going to be closed for 3 days. They already hired someone to fix it up, but he doesn't want to take chances."

"Ahhh." Tohru nodded. "I'll go check my house today to see if it came back on."

"Why don't you just call your house management and see if they know?" I asked.

"That works too."

We finished our breakfast and I helped Tohru clean up the dishes. It felt weird. It was almost as if we were used to living with each other, when it was only the first time she had come over to my house. Already it felt very comfortable.

After Tohru and I washed up and changed into everyday clothes Tohru checked to find out that her house would be out of electricity for who knows when. She apologized but honestly inside I was happy we could stay together a bit longer.

"Well...no dojo lessons, and you don't work today obviously...so what do you want to do today?" I asked casually. We sat down in the living room area once again.

Tohru's POV.

I was wearing my usual blue skirt with my striped shirt and Kyo-kun's hoodie. Kyo-kun had showered after his morning jog and changed into a casual black t-shirt and jeans. We sat opposite from one another on his couch again.

"Well.." I said thoughtfully. "We could...just relax today? The weather is really bad." I frowned.

"Yea, I think it's hailing." Kyo got up to check the windows and I walked over to check with him. It really was hailing outside with high winds and rain along with it.

I shivered but not because I was cold. "Oh well, I guess we can just be lazy." I smiled at him.

Kyo-kun smiled back sheepishly. "Lazy is what I do best."

We walked back to the living room and Kyo-kun went to his room. I didn't really know what to do so I just followed.

He took the blankets and began to fold them up. I immediately helped. Kyo-kun blinked and suddenly dropped down and layed on his bed. He sighed and crossed his hands behind him. "I don't know why I'm cleaning this up, we can just relax for a bit. I'm kinda tired."

I awkwardly stood there for a bit before sitting at the edge of the bed. "Ok."

Kyo looked at me and raised his eyes. "Tohru you don't have to just sit there being cold, here." He got up and moved the blankets around me.

I moved my way into the center of the bed slightly near him, and crossed my arms around my legs. Kyo-kun move the blankets to cover the both of us, and laid back down closing his eyes.

I glanced at him and asked softly. "Are you tired?"

"Mmm?" Kyo murmured not opening his eyes. "Yea...I am. I haven't had an off day for a while now. Kids can get hard to teach."

"Aren't you tired after you jog?" I asked.

"No...well I get tired later. Which is now." He chuckled and opened his eyes to look at me.

"What do you do when you're free at home Tohru?"

"Me?" I blinked. "Well i...i don't tend to stay inside. But if I have to I read...or listen to music."

"What kind of music?" Kyo asked.

"Classical." I smiled. "My mother loved classical. Chopin, Mozart, Debussy, all of that. Mostly piano music though."

"Ahh..." Kyo laughed. "We're so different, I listen to rock."

"Rock?"

"Yea..like funk, metal, pop. I don't listen to it a lot, just when I'm in the mood."

"I see." I smiled. "It's strange...we're so different but I feel very close to you Kyo-kun."

Kyo looked at the ceiling and was silent for a bit. Suddenly he asked "Tohru...have you had a first love yet?"

"First...love?" I blinked. "Um..." I thought back in my head to elementary and middle school, but knew I had never loved anyone then.

"I don't think so..." I blushed because I knew that was half true half lie. My potential first love was laying right next to me at the moment...

"Huh...even you?" Kyo-kun chuckled. "Come on, even a guy you ever thought was cute?"

"Cute?" I blinked and felt my cheeks grow a bit hot. "Well...I'm not sure."

"Have you ever thought I was cute?" He asked laughing.

I smiled. "You are. But not in a kawaii way."

"Then what way?" He asked casually but I could hear a bit of a strain in his voice.

"Hmm..." I thought a bit.

"In a...masculine way?" That was the best way I could sum it up.

Kyo laughed, but in a quiet chuckle. "You're cute, Tohru."

I almost blushed again hearing his compliment. No one had ever called me cute out loud like that before. Not directly to me at least.

"Not ..really." I whispered, but quiet enough that he couldn't hear.

Kyo shifted his eyes onto mine and looked across the room. "Well...if you are bored. Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"A movie?!" I exclaimed. I immediately grew excited. "What kind?"

"Well, there isn't really anything here. We could go out and watch one. I bet the theatres are open, plus it's only like 2 minutes away."

"Ok!" I agreed happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyo's POV

We arrived at the theatre naturally sharing an umbrella. It was so weird. It was like Tohru was following me wherever I went now.

I felt a bit of a difference in authority though. I bought her ticket (without her knowing of course), the popcorn, and we sat in the back seats. We were both watching an adventure film. Something from America translated into Japanese. I didn't really have a huge particular film I wanted to see.

As soon as we sat down I immediately wondered if this was a bad idea. The seats inside the theatre were much too close. I could almost feel Tohru's movements next to me. It was also packed with couples. Only couples. Damn it.

I glanced at Tohru making sure she was ok. She was smiling like usual, but had her arms crossed in front of her politely, and was staring directly ahead.

As soon as the lights dimmed, I knew I couldn't concentrate. I was only focusing on her. When she laughed. When she smiled. Everything she said in between such as "Oh no!" or "Oh how wonderful!"

And then suddenly before I knew it I was getting into the movie. We were both so into it that we didn't notice when a kiss scene started playing. So awkward.

I glanced at Tohru to see her reaction but she was only pleasantly watching the film. She probably never saw me as a guy. I was the only one going crazy.

I sighed and just focused my attention back to the screen.

"Kyo-kun...have you ever kissed a girl?" Tohru suddenly whispered to me.

"Huh?!" I said much too loudly. A couple kissing in front of us broke apart to stare at me. My face grew hot and I payed my attention back to Tohru.

"N-No. I wouldn't...i mean...girls are gross...well no offense to you, but I never had time to date anyone."

I was making a bunch of lame excuses. What a prat.

"Oh..." Tohru nodded thoughtfully.

And then suddenly I was looking at her lips. I never had thought about kissing Tohru. Sure I liked her, and thought of her. But since she was so close now, I could see the outline of her lips in the dim light of the movie theatre. What would it be like to kiss her lips softly with mine?

"Have you ever?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Mmm kissed?" She whispered back smiling. "No. Never."

I see..

I glanced at her hand and couldn't stop myself. I reached to grab it gently. Raising it to my lips I smiled at her before planting a gentle kiss onto the back of her hand.

"There. Your first kiss. With me."

Even in the darkness I could feel the thud of my heart pronounced.

...

Tohru's POV.

I felt so natural next to Kyo-kun that I hadn't even noticed when an erotic scene suddenly came on the screen. The couple was merely kissing, but it was zoomed in to see every detail of their lips.

I blushed feeling my heart frantically beat inside my chest. How awkward. Oh how awkward.

I glanced at Kyo-kun and saw that he was stone faced just watching the scene casually. This was probably normal for him.

"Kyo-kun. Have you ever kissed a girl?" I whispered to him.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed glancing at me with wide-eyes.

I felt a bit embarrassed. Was it too personal to ask?

"N-No. I wouldn't...i mean...girls are gross...well no offense to you, but I never had time to date anyone..." He mumbled turning his attention back to the screen.

"Oh..." I said. For some reason I felt a rush of relief inside my chest. So Kyo-kun had never dated anyone. He had never been romantically involved. That made me feel so relieved. Thank goodness.

"Have you ever?" He asked after a moments pause.

It took me a second to process what he was asking, then I smiled. "Mmm kissed?" I was glad I could answer the same way. "No, Never."

There was a pause after my answer. Maybe a few minutes actually. The suddenly, Kyo-kun reached out to grab my hand. At first I was confused wondering if he needed it for some reason. But then he raised it slowly to his lips and gently...and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he placed a kiss on the back of my hand.

I was certain he could feel the beating of my heart through my hand. It was much too loud. The anticipation and realness of the moment felt alive within me.

"There. Your first kiss. With me." He said.

...

Kyo-kun let me hand go smiling and I curled my hands together feeling the back of my hand more. We said nothing more throughout the whole movie. It was as if it had never happened. Or was a simple dream. The movie finished and we soon got back to Kyo's house after stopping by the supermarket for dinner supplies. As soon as we got back I set to work setting up dinner side dishes, cooking rice, and boiling a stew. Kyo would offer to help constantly but I insisted that he sit and rest while I cooked. I didn't really need help for simple cooking really.

And so he sat on the couch and glanced at me ever so often to check if I needed anything. I finished up everything nicely and Kyo-kun was already at the table sitting down to dig in. It was nice. I had never made dinner before for two people at home. Suddenly I felt a bit sad. When this was over, would I be eating alone again?

"Tohru?"

I glanced up and saw Kyo's eyes looking at me in a firm concerned manner. "What's wrong?"

I hadn't noticed I wasn't eating the food on my plate.

I blinked and smiled at him. "Sorry. Guess I was lost in my thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?" He asked.

"Mm.." I said quietly picking at my food. "It's nice. I just like eating together." I smiled at him. At that Kyo-kun smiled back at me.

We chatted about various topics and occasionally talked about the dojo , but soon we were finished eating and just sitting at the table chatting about random matters.

"Like, I know it takes years to do. But wouldn't it be better to just buy one at the store?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, but that's the point. The time it takes to nurture and grow a plant is almost healing in itself. You should try it sometime Kyo-kun."

"Huh...grow a plant.."

"Yes, tomatoes are easy to grow. And so are strawberries and leeks!"

"Ew, leeks." Kyo stuck his tongue out. "You eat some strange stuff."

"You're the one who's strange not eating it." I laughed.

He grinned. "Well then, I can just grow strawberries and eat that for the rest of my life."

"But then you wouldn't get any nutrients!"

... We would chat about things that didn't really make sense or matter. But for some reason I didn't grow tired of it at all. It was as if every word made sense to me. Simply because he was saying it.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Let's get to rest."

"Alright." I nodded and we cleared the table and I headed to his room. He said "goodnight." And I fell into the bed clearing my thoughts and falling asleep immediately.

...

THUNDER.

I blinked my eyes open. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

Another one. Another bad dream. But it had felt so real.

"Mom..?" I whispered. I could see her outline in the window. What was she doing here?

"Mom...mom!" I got out of bed and ran to her. I tried to embrace her but my hand flew through her figure as if she was a ghost. "Mom!" I started sobbing. "Mom are you here? Can you hear me?"

She looked at me sadly, tears pouring down her face. She mouthed something but I couldn't hear it.

"Mom! Listen I love you!"

She looked at me with grey eyes confused. She tilted her head and mouthed she couldn't hear me once more.

"Mom! No mom! Please!"

She shook her head at me and turned to leave.

"No! Mom. Come back! Mom I need you to hear something!"

She drifted away.

...

I blinked my eyes open. It had been a dream inside a dream?

The room was completely dark, and I immediately looked to the window. Mom wasn't there. Was this real life? I sighed feeling the cool air surround me for a bit. But then I noticed that I wasn't alone.

I looked to my left and gasped. Kyo-kun had his arm draped across me and was breathing softly with his eyes closed. His chest was right in front of my face, and his arm was holding my head up. What on earth?!

I blinked trying to make sense of the situation. Why was Kyo-kun...inside the bed...his bed? Inside the room? In my bed?

My heart thudded loudly inside my chest. He was very warm. I looked up and could see clearly the lashes on his eyes, and his lips that were slightly parted. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep again staring at his face.

...

"Tohru?" I blinked. Kyo-kun was looking at me. From the top. He was looking down at me!

I got up immediately almost hitting Kyo-kun's head. He moved out of the way dodging my head. I blushed and immediately felt frantic. "K-Kyo-kun. Why are you...um...so it wasn't a dream?"

"A dream?" Kyo-kun frowned. "No what do you mean?" His words werea bit slurred from just having woken up.

"What happened last night?" I asked nervous.

"Oh... " He took a deep yawn stretching his arms a bit. "You were probably really out of it. Well you woke up in the middle of the night crying your eyes out, then I checked your room cuz I thought I heard you calling someone. Then I stayed next to you until you calmed down and stopped talking. Then I just fell asleep. I was half awake but I just thought you needed someone next to you. You were shaking really hard Tohru."

"Oh.." I blushed feeling very vulnerable. "Is that all?"

"Yea..." Kyo-kun turned his head and avoided my eyes. It felt like there was also something missing. His expression then turned very serious and her looked at me straight then.

"Tohru...what happened to your mom?"

"Oh...I guess you heard that." I smiled without any warmth. "She...died. Last year. In a car crash... Right before I graduated actually."

"Car crash?" He took a sharp intake of breath. "Tohru..."

"Yea.." I could feel my voice beginning to shake. "Remember when you first met me? At the ocean? That was the day of her funeral..."

Kyo blinked and I could see him working in his head the memory of the day we had first met. Suddenly, his eyes grew in understanding and he looked pained ...almost horrified.

"So...were you...trying to yknow..."

"No...i just need some time alone to think. I would never take my life Kyo-kun." I smiled.

He groaned. "Oh, Tohru. I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"You didn't have to." I smiled sheepishly. "But I do get nightmares from time to time."

"Time to time?" He asked sharply. He almost sounded mad. "You mean this happens a lot? Are you always alone when this happens? When you get bad dreams?"

"I...guess?"

He looked at me his eyes scrunched in pain and exasperation.

"Aw...Tohru!" He sighed looking away frustrated. He looked angry. I couldn't make sense of it.

"But, it's ok. I just rest it off yknow? I don't have family nearby or anything."

"No. It's not ok." He retorted. "You shouldn't be by yourself."

At his words tears were suddenly etching into my eyes. What was wrong with me?

Kyo searched my face with his eyes and his look softened with empathy. "Tohru...?"

"I'm...S-sorry." I hiccupped and tears began to fall down my face again. Usually I didn't get this emotional, only when I was alone at home. But I hadn't expected to have a nightmare while I was staying at Kyo-kun's house. Nor had I expected to wake up feeling worse then ever.

"I'm sorry." I said again covering my eyes feeling the tears fall. It was no use. The more I tried to hide it the more it threatened to break me. I couldn't stay away from the pain.

Suddenly I felt something soft touch my head. Then arms envelop me into a hug. When I blinked open my eyes for a fraction through the tears, I could feel Kyo-kun's heart against my face, and his lips in my hair.

"Tohru" He sighed. " Sorry...it's just...I get mad you know? I just hate to think that you're alone by yourself. I would never want you to feel so sad like that.."

So... Just let it out. I'm here right now. I'm here." His voice softened slowly into a murmur.

I wanted to cry even more at his words. Why was he so good to me?

"N-no." I whimpered, but it was no use hiding it. Suddenly I was a mess of emotions and I was crying silently into his shirt. He held me tighter against him and I stayed there shaking.

"I didn't want her to go." I admitting a sob escaping out of my throat.

"Shh I know..." He began to rock me slowly.

We stayed there for a long time. I felt almost relieved that there was no work that day. I hadn't known so much was bottled inside of me. I felt embarrassed to show this to Kyo-kun, but relieved that he was there to catch it all.

Kyo-kun would rock me slowly, and occasionally murmur words of comfort. Sometimes he would even hum a tune of some sort. I felt so safe. So very safe when I was in his arms.

"K-Kyo-kun." I hiccupped. "I'm ok now." I backed away from his arms to look at him full on the face. "Thank you."

"You sure?" Kyo asked searching my eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Yea.." I smiled reassuring him. I felt so tired, but this time I put forth a bit more of energy. "I'm sorry you had to see that. The nightmares just really trigger everything."

"Tohru..." Kyo sighed. "It's not a big deal. I want you to come get me. I wish there was more I could do for you really."

"You're already doing so much for me." I interrupted shaking my head. "It's ok."

He smiled at me. "Really? You sure you're ok just living by yourself?"

"It's fine. I make do. I have to learn to live on my own." I smiled.

"True." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, if you need anything I'm here."

We lapsed into silence for a bit. Simply just looking around feeling the length of the reunion of emotions. Finally Kyo broke it by asking. "Do you want to get some icecream? There's a good shop I like down around here."

...

Tohru's POV.

After my little episode of crying, we talked down the streets of the city finishing our icecream and looking around the shops. Soon we would find little corners with cats and pets in the windows. Kyo would smile gently and pet the animals, and give his candy to little kids that passed by. After feeling his warm embrace so many times, I felt a strange surge of warmth and pride whenever I looked at him. It was as if my smiles directed to him knew how much of a mighty and kind person the person I loved was. I was longing to reach out and take his hand. Or to simply be his. But I didn't know if I should confess. What if Kyo-kun had no feelings for me? Or our friendship would break as suddenly as it had come? Should I risk it? Should I not?

My mind debated over these questions endlessly, battling one another as we passed each little shop. As soon as Kyo-kun smiled and grabbed something high off a shelf that a young short girl was reaching for, I knew. I knew I had to tell him. I had to tell him how I felt. I wanted him to know, how important and meaningful his actions, words, and kindness were to me. I wanted him to know, that I loved who he was. I was terrified, but I wanted to tell him so badly.

Kyo's POV.

After feeling Tohru in my embrace crying like that.

I knew I couldn't let her go. Not tonight. Not ever. I never wanted her to feel alone like that ever again. Just seeing her cry alone like that felt so wrong. So cruel. She didn't deserve that. Least of all Tohru.

After we got icecream we ate lunch and browsed around the neighborhood before finally arriving at my apartment. Tohru made us dinner (curry one of my favorites) and once again we were curled up on my couch simply being quiet or talking occasionally. I would read a book while Tohru was knitting something in her hands that she had gotten at the store.

Soon it was almost midnight. I hadn't even noticed time fly by until I had glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Holy shit!" I said. Then I remembered my manners around her and lowered my voice. "Tohru, it's super late!"

She looked up from her knitting. She had almost completed whatever she was making. "Mm? Oh! It is! Oh my!"

I laughed at her expression. "We got too comfortable sitting here."

"I guess we did." She grinned. She set her stuff down and yawned a bit.

"Should we get to sleep?" I asked nodding in her direction. She blinked and suddenly her face blushed growing a bit pink.

I stopped confused at her reaction. Had I said something weird?

"Tohru?" I asked.

She avoided my gaze and fidgeted with the hem of her dress a bit before looking me in the eye. "Kyo..kun. There's something I wanted to tell you."

Oh no. Was she going to tell me that she felt uncomfortable by me? Did she want to leave the house? Was I too mean to her?

A million questions and possible answers flooded into my head at ultra speed. I felt almost nervous.

"What is it?" My voice came out surprisingly steady despite the turmoil inside of me.

She took a deep breath. Her eyes fidgeted and she began to glance around the room at anywhere but me. Finally her eyes landed on mine in resolution and she took a deep breath once more.

..

Tohru's POV.

"Kyo-kun. There's something I wanted to tell you."

This was it. Every time we had had an opening that day I had chickened out. I knew I was going to tell him, but I felt too nervous to take the chances. As soon as Kyo-kun mentioned sleeping, I knew I had to do it before it was too late.

"What is it?" He sounded pleasantly waiting.

Was I making a big mistake? I hoped and prayed to God Kyo-kun would understand. My face grew hotter and hotter in embarrassment.

I didn't know how to start. I took several deep breaths.

"Kyo-kun...have you ever...liked someone?"

Kyo blinked at me. He looked a bit stunned at my words. "Huh..?" He whispered.

"Um..like romantically..got involved?" I fidgeted scratching the skin behind my ear. The silence in between was painfully loud.

"Um...no I haven't." He said simply. "I told you though. I didn't have time."

"Oh..well, to tell you the truth Kyo-kun. I like someone right now."

"You do?!" Kyo kun blinked at me. "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

I blinked at him almost laughing at his dubiousness.

I took a deep breath and then looked at him square in the eyes.

"Kyo-kun...I like you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! thank you for your patience (: i had so much going on, but i also wanted to perfect this chapter the way i wanted it to come out to express to you guys. But yes, i love reading your reviews, and i cant wait to keep writing more. Lots are in store for this couple so stay tuned~!^^**

Chapter 10

Kyo's POV

"Kyo-kun...I like you."

Wait...what?

I was sure I had imagined something, or I was dreaming. One or the other.

My mind and body took a moment to process the words Tohru had just uttered. It was as if a million emotions were flitting through my mind in a single second. But as I looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes, they were looking back at mine as if in confirmation. Soon the realization began to rush into my system.

Her words replayed over and over in my mind. _She likes...me? She likes...me...Me...!_

I didn't say anything. I was too much in shock. My mouth hung open slightly and I realized it was and snapped it closed. Tohru blinked at me and a blush began to creep onto her face. A lovely shade of rose and pink.

"Tohru...you... like me?" I asked slowly.

She nodded in answer. Relief. Surely relief, flooded through me like a hot wave. It was the happiest I had felt in a long time. I was smiling.

"Tohru..." I started.

"Kyo-kun." She blinked at me and her face went even redder in a startling quick amount of time. "I-I'm sorry, maybe it was t-too out of the blue. But it's true. Um... But yea.. I'm sorry maybe this will hinder you or.."

I stepped forward and enveloped her in my arms before she could say anything else. I squeezed her tightly and pressed my face against her head. I could feel her brown hair cascading down the sides of my hands and the reality of the moment hit me even harder.

"No.." I laughed. "No. Tohru. Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry again."

Tohru's POV

I blinked against Kyo-kun's chest. I couldn't grasp what was happening. It felt like so many important things were happening so fast.

But my body felt tingly with joy with the fact that he was holding me.

Kyo leaned back to look me in the eyes. His eyes were a warm orange and a smile was playing on his lips. "Tohru, I like you. I'm in love with who you are. I'm almost breathing a sigh of relief right now because I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way!"

I was silent searching his eyes for any sign of lies, or dishonesty. It sounded too genuine. Too good. But as he looked back at me, I felt with a rush like he truly meant it. His smile then faded as quickly as it had come. "I know...I'm not that great." He swallowed. "I feel like I don't deserve you Tohru. You're too good for me."

I shook my head before he could finish.

"No.." My voice choked on my words.

"But.." He continued. "I can't stay away from you Tohru. I want to be with you."

My mouth formed its way into a smile and joy rushed through me at the thrill of his words. Relief. Joy. Happiness. He liked me. He liked me. He even used the word "love."

We both searched each other's eyes. Something clicked, and suddenly his smiling face grew softer. And he was looking at my face in a different expression. My stomach clenched as I felt his gaze on my face overwhelm me. Soon Kyo-kun was leaning towards me. He searched my eyes as if to receive a confirmation from me that this was ok. That I was fine with it. And I was. I was closing my eyes waiting in anticipation. I could feel Kyo-kun's breath against my face. Then slowly, like a gentle wind, Kyo-kun's lips were touching mine. Gentle, soft, and warm.

I pressed back, feeling his warm lips mold to mine gently, and softly. I could feel his hand in my hair bringing me a bit closer, and could hear our lips part for a moment to grab a breath of air before touching one another again. And I felt inside me a new feeling. A feeling of want. Of need. Of wanting to touch his face, wanting his lips to mold into mine anew. And the dying desire of never wanting the moment to end.

His lips slowed as he brushed his lips softly against my cheek, then kissing my eyelid, then my nose, then back to my mouth.

Kyo-kun finished with a last kiss on my lips before he drew back. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Kyo-kun was leaning his forehead against mine with his eyes still closed. I smiled at him and as his eyes opened his face broke out into a large smile. We both silently laughed at one another prolonging the moment. Then drew into an embrace again. As I buried my face into his shoulder and Kyo-kun stroked my hair we smiled as brightly as we ever had. It was the most happiest moment of my life.

...

"When did you realize?"

"Mm?"

We were lying on Kyo-kun's bed with our hands intertwined. Simply laying next to one another our bodies facing the ceiling.

"Realize...that you...liked me?" I could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

"Um...I'm not sure. I just knew I wanted to tell you right away." I laughed. "How about you?"

"Ever since I dropped you off home that day for the first time." He stated immediately.

I blinked and turned to face him. "So soon?!"

"Yup." He turned his face towards me and smiled. "You're pretty special I'll give you that."

I frowned. "Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe."

We laughed our bodies shaking and hands pressed against one another.

"Tohru. It's pretty late. We should sleep."

"You mean...me here?!" I asked blushing a bit.

"Well...if you want. I won't do anything!" He quickly added growing red himself. "I-I just mean if you don't want to be alone tonight that's all."

"Ohh." I breathed and smiled laughing at how he overreacted so quickly. "Ok."

I lay back down and felt Kyo's hand intertwine mine wordlessly. My eyes began to drift close as I felt the calmness of the night steal me away and soon I was drifting off to sleep. The last thing I felt was Kyo's long fingers squeezing mine.

...

Kyo's POV

When I woke up the next morning I checked right away next to me to see if it had been a dream. But it hadn't. Tohru was sleeping soundlessly next to me. Her brown hair cascading down her shoulders and long eyelashes were pronounced in the morning light. She was so beautiful.

Before I could help it, I leaned forward to give her a light kiss on her forehead. Then getting up I moved the blankets around us to cover her more and got out of the bed as quietly as possible. I padded my way to the living room and wrote on a post it that I was on a morning jog. Then I placed it on her door and set out.

I was smiling the whole time I was jogging. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Was that what I felt for Tohru? Love? Wasn't love bigger then like? Was I taking this too fast? Was this even real? It all still felt like a dream.

I kept thinking of Tohru. Her lips. Her smile. She was driving me insane by everything she did, everything she said. I just wanted to go back and hold her once more. How was I even lucky enough to have been confessed to by her so fast? And so honestly? I felt bad because I hadn't even planned to confess to her knowing she would never like me back. But out of nowhere...Tohru...liked me...she liked me...My heart squeezed at the anticipated thought. Yesterday's confession and kiss replayed in my mind like a broken record. I engrained it into my memory.

Finally my jog ended in a breeze and I was back inside my apartment complex. As soon as I unlocked and opened door I knew Tohru was still asleep because of the silence inside. As quietly as I could I took my shoes off and made my way to the shower. When my shower was over I peeked inside my room and to my relief saw that Tohru was up. Tohru was just sitting up in the bed, her hair slightly messy, and her eyes half open. She looked so out of it.

"Tohru?" I laughed and walked inside. I sat next to her and she looked at me before her eyes grew wider.

"K-Kyo kun. Good morning." She smiled at me blushing. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually. Did you?"

"I actually slept in longer then I should have." She giggled. Then her eyes grew wide as she remembered her priorities. "I'm sorry! I should have started breakfast! I'll go make some right now!" She began to move to get up but I stopped her arm gently.

"No, actually we can just go out and get something."

"Go..out?" She blinked.

"Yea...there's lots of cafes nearby. Let's go on a date you and me."

Tohru's eyes grew even possibly wider and she began to fret with her hands a bit. I watched her actions amused before leaning towards her.

"Tohru...you do know we're going out now right?"

"Y-yes..I mean yes!" She stuttered a bit taken back. "Sorry it's just...I've never had a...a...boyfriend before."

My heart thumped loudly at the word **boyfriend**. I smiled at her. "Yeah. Well you're my first real _girlfriend_."

"Really?" She asked blushing but smiling a bit brighter.

"Really." I reassured her. Nevermind Kagura stalking me everywhere. The most dates I had gone on were all forced ones. "So you're not the only one nervous." I got up holding out my hand to help her up. She gladly took it.

"How about you wash up, and we can go get breakfast?"

"Ok." She smiled at me.

...

Tohru's POV

We arrived at a brunch café in the neighborhood located right next to a bakery. I recognized it immediately as one of the bakeries I frequented for bread and jam. I felt so excited, because it was the first time I had been there in a while. It definitely wasn't something Kyo-kun would go to on a daily basis, so I was surprised when we arrived in front of it.

"After you." He gestured with his hand. We walked inside and sat at a booth and were given brunch menus featuring omelettes, warm breads, sandwiches, and soufflés.

"Order anything you want I'll pay." He said casually.

"N-no it's fine. Really." I smiled assuringly. "We can split."

"No, Tohru, you can try but you can't win on this one. Let's not fight, I'm paying."

I cringed a bit inside but otherwise didn't comment. His tone had that kind of tone where you couldn't argue back. We were able to place our orders fairly quickly and I soon noticed the lovely ambience around me. I was so engrossed into it that when I turned to smile at Kyo-kun, he was already looking at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I blinked.

He smiled leaning his head casually on his hand with his elbow placed on the table. He looks so handsome like that that I almost blushed at the way he was looking at me.

"You look really happy Tohru. I'm glad."

I blinked at him surprised. "Happy?"

"Mm...lemme say, when I first saw you, you were always smiling, but it looked like you were fighting something inside you, or rather you were hiding how you truly felt. But right now, you genuinely look relaxed."

I breathed out realizing his words were true. I did feel relaxed. And happy.

"I do." I nodded agreeing. "I think it's all because of you Kyo-kun. When I'm with you...I feel really safe. I feel...happy." I blushed at that. It was so hard to say meaningful words!

Kyo-kun blinked at me, and coughed a bit rising up to take his elbow off the table. "Yea...well.." He muttered scratching his head sheepishly. I laughed at his awkwardness and he smiled hearing my laugh.

We talked casually as we ate our food. Kyo-kun had ordered a ham and cheese omlette with potatoes, and I had ordered Belgian waffles with whip cream and fruit. We were simply conversing in a nice atmosphere, but I felt so relaxed and peaceful inside. It was relieving to know that I wasn't always nervous around Kyo-kun. It made me excited and happy at the same time.

As we finished Kyo-kun rose up to go pay the bill before I could even protest. He came back to the table and before sitting down stopped in front of me.

I blinked at him confused as to why he stood there. He raised his eyebrows at me and held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it for a fraction of a second before my hand automatically (almost naturally) reached out and took his. He turned his head and we stepped out of the café tightly holding one another's hands.

As we walked we didn't say a word. I felt too nervous. Almost overly self conscious. It wasn't awkward. No, it felt very natural actually. We had held hands all night as we had fallen asleep next to each other even! But...It was just that I could feel every movement of Kyo-kun through his hand. I could even feel his heartbeat, and how warm it felt in mine. It was...nice.

Kyo-kun led me down the alley as we walked towards the city towards his apartment when he spotted something out of the corners of his eye.

"Want to go look around for a bit before heading home? Kill time?"

"Sure." I agreed seeing the large building he was pointing at.

We went inside a large coex mall that held many department stores. I immediately got obsessed with eyeing the latest dresses on the several mannequins. Each time I eyed something, Kyo-kun would immediately ask me if I wanted to buy it. Of course every time I would decline, but sometimes he would win, and end up buying it anyways. After that I tried to look for small things, or things I could get Kyo-kun, but it seemed there wasn't anything he wanted inside the mall.

We finally made it the last store in the mall, which was a jewelry store.A helper inside the store noticed me staring inside and came up to me cheerily.

"Hello! Are you interested in our sale?"

"Ah..i mean no I was just looking." I apologized.

"We have a couple sale for rings if you two are interested in that." She smiled glancing at our intertwined hands.

I glanced at our hands the same time Kyo-kun did and as if by reflex we both let go blushing a bit. We hadn't noticed we were holding hands the whole time shopping inside the mall.

"It's ok...rings can be expensive." I murmured.

"Tohru...do you want a ring?"

Kyo-kun would always ask me this. Always what I would want. Why wasn't it ever about him?

"Do you?" I asked smiling.

"Mmm..." Kyo-kun walked forward to look at the display of couple rings in front of us. There were several different pairs but most were silver or gold intertwining with diamonds. "Actually. Let's get them Tohru. One for each."

"Really?" I asked gasping a bit.

"Yea." He turned and smiled at me. "Don't worry, I won't buy you anything else for a while, but at least let me buy you this."

I took in his gentle gaze for a moment before nodding in agreement. If Kyo-kun wanted it then I'd definitely follow.

The helper lady helped us match up our ring sizes and select a pair of rings to suit us. We ended up choosing a pair that were simple enough for daily wear. A silver band with a few diamonds encrusted on the side. Inside we engraved our initials. KyoxTohru.

The rings were finished after an hour, but as we held the rings up to the light to compare, I felt a sense of embarrassment but excitement. I had never owned something so precious!

Kyo's POV

KyoxTohru.

I looked inside the ring that held the engravement inside. A part of me was mocking me laughing for doing what every other couple does. I had always seen couples with couple clothes, outfits, socks, hats, rings, and thought it was stupid. But now that I was actually in their shoes...i couldn't blame them. The ring was pretty cute.

It was even better to have the exact same ring as Tohru. I would never tell her, but I wanted her to wear the ring to remind other guys that she was taken. Not like an engagement, but at least to show that we were connected somehow.

"Kyo-kun do you like it?" Tohru asked me holding up her hand with the ring placed on her index finger. It shined against her hand, and I smiled.

"Yea...guess I do. It's a good present for us."

Tohru nodded happily. It seemed like even a small thing like this could make her so happy. She was so easily pleased.

"Let's go home and rest now Tohru. I'll get us some icecream."

"Oh! It's ok I know a place upstairs that sells really good soft icecream." She beamed holding up her wallet.

"Um..you sure?"

"Yup!"

She began to start heading towards the escalator at top speed. I yelled at her running after her. "Tohru! You know what flavor to get?"

"Yea! Kyo-kun likes chocolate!" She yelled back and was bounding up the stairs.

I blinked with my hands raised in the air frozen in time. Then I doubled over laughing clutching at my sides. My ring shining against the light as I did so.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyo's POV.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to sleep away from Tohru that night. Even though we had fallen asleep next to on another the night before, it was purely coincidence after we had finished talking. So if I asked her out the blue would it be awkward? Did couples do that? Or...

I blushed as a million images flitted through my head. Nope. Definitely not. I couldn't let that sort of temptation be near.

I made my decision but as soon as I opened the door to the living room I saw blinking that Tohru had her back turned, but was putting on her nightgown.

I blushed even brighter as I saw the back of her pink bra strap and the outlines of her backbones on her delicate figure. Tohru noticed the sound of the door opening and turned to face me, blinking widely as she took in my stance.

"K-K-K-kyo!" She gasped a huge blush appearing brightly on her face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were-!"

"D-don't , it's ok just...just put your clothes on." I spit out covering my eyes with my hands immediately and feeling the heat pool to my face. I was not prepared to see that.

I heard the frantic shuffling of Tohru putting her clothes on, but the image of her slim back kept appearing in my mind. I gritted my teeth and tried to cool my face down a bit and thinking of her smiling face instead.

"O-ok I'm done."

I slowly took my hand away, and sighed in relief as I saw she was dressed neatly in her nightgown. "Sorry Tohru. I didn't know you were changing."

"N-no it was my fault as well." She blushed and waving her hands in front of her.

I scratched my head trying to figure out how to get rid of the awkwardness that had spread between us two. "Um...well where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Well..." Tohru's blush remained etched on her face as she tried to say her words. "I thought...it would be the same as last night...?"

Inside me rose up a feeling of relief and happiness. I hadn't known it but I had wanted her to say that.

"Ok. Let's get to bed."

...

After washing up and getting ready for bed something felt strangely awkward between us. I finished earlier then Tohru and waited for her on the bed while she finished washing her face. As she opened the door she blushed slightly and I smiled at her cute figure.

"All done?" I asked casually.

She nodded and climbed in next to me without another word. My heart began to thump loudly inside my chest. I said goodnight, and turned off the light. We both lay down to get situated more comfortably and I lay on my back Suddenly it was dead silence and all I could hear was our slow breathing in the night. My heart was thumping in my chest in a fast but steady rhythm, and I just felt the presence of both of us lying next to one another.

It took me a few moments to realize the feelings that were overwhelming me were **nervousness**. I was nervous that Tohru was so close to me, and I didn't know what to do. This felt totally different from the night before. We had been so busy confessing, and had gotten so tired we had just fallen asleep next to one another. But right now I was wide awake...

"Tohru? You asleep?"

"Mm?" She asked. Her voice was soft and gentle. Did I wake her up?

"No...im not sleeping yet. Are you Kyo-kun?"

"Mm?" I asked.

"Are you sleeping soon?"

"No...i guess im not that sleepy." I admitted.

"Hmm." She mumbled. I could already tell that she was much more tired then I was.

I turned my body to face her and searched for her in the dim moonlight. I could just see the outline of her body and face.

"Tohru...is this you?"

Tohru's POV

I felt Kyo-kun reach over to touch my hair. My heart immediately thumped loudly against my chest. I could feel every sensation overwhelm me at his touch.

"Yea..it's me." I whispered.

"You're not tired?"

"I am...a bit." I admitted.

I felt his hand slide down ever so slightly to touch the back of my neck and he rested it there feeling my warm skin.

"You're so tiny.." He mumbled.

"We've been over this." I giggled but I couldn't really concentrate on what I was saying. His hand started to trace small circled on my neck with his thumb.

"Kyo-kun.." I reached up to overlap the hand he was touching me with my left hand.

"Mm?"

"...I'm glad...We're together." I smiled even though he couldn't see my smile in the darkness.

There was a moment of silence before Kyo-kun leaned forward and suddenly I felt his lips touching over mine for a moment, before he adjusted and kissed me full on.

Gently pulling away he whispered. "Me too.."

He stroked my hair lightly and we lapsed into silence feeling each other's prescence before falling asleep.

..

The next morning when I woke I blinked feeling the morning sunlight stream against my eyelids. When I blinked I registered a hand draped protectively around me. And then when I opened my eyes full on I saw Kyo-kun's relaxed sleeping face in front of mine.

I took in the image looking at his slightly parted lips to the swish of his soft hair over his eyes. He looked so cute...

"Good morning.." I whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the bed overlap me in the morning. Once I woke I usually got up very fast, but today I wanted to stay in bed longer..

I blinked my eyes open again and looked at Kyo-kun. As if sensing I was awake Kyo-kun gently stirred awake and his eyes blinked open.

"Tohru.." He murmured through half-lidded eyes. "You sleep well?"

"Yea.." I smiled at him brightly.

He nodded once, his eyes falling closed once again, and he drew his arms around me tighter pulling me closer towards him.

"Mm." He mumbled enveloping me into a warm embrace. I smiled feeling another blush creep onto my face.

"Kyo kun are you awake?" I mumbled.

"Kinda." He sighed started to draw circles onto my back with his hand. "You're so tiny..."

He turned his head and kissed my hair then my neck before lapsing into silence again. I could feel a burn the place he kissed my neck. I didn't know if it was because it was the morning, but Kyo-kun was more open to touching in the morning. Cat instincts?

"Kyo-kun...we should get up." I said.

"Yea.." He sighed, and he pulled away rubbing his eyes and throwing the blankets off of us. He then got out of bed and held out his arms for me blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Mm?" I blinked at him confused as to what he was implying.

"Come here Tohru." He grinned.

I was still confused, but I couldn't help smiling and I moved towards him standing up on the bed. He held out his arms and in a swift movement, picked my legs up with his arms and swung me over his shoulder.

"Kyo-kun!" I gasped.

"Let's wake up Tohruuu." He laughed and began to run me around his apartment spinning me around.

"Stop! I'm going to fall!" I yelled but I was also laughing and holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Say please!"

"P-please!" I gasped laughing.

"Huh? What was that?" He pretended to not hear and twirled me around in his arms once more.

I laughed the breath knocked out of me. "Please!"

"Ohh ok, you said please." He laughed and settled me down onto a couch nearby.

Before he could get up however, I jumped onto his back and locked my arms around his neck.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

Kyo-kun struggled getting up gasping and laughing. "I-'m sorry! I was wrong!"

"No, that's not the magic word!"

"P-please!" He gasped.

I laughed and let go of him settling into the couch, feeling my heart hammering inside my chest as I regained my breath as well. We laughed and doubled over on the couch feeling the breath come back into our lungs.

"Ok...i wont get you mad next time, Tohru." Kyo-kun grinned at me.

"Of course." I smiled at him, and we settled into a fit of laughter. My sides hurt from laughing so much in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After lunch we received a phone call from the dojo that the electricity was fixed, up, and running.

"Mm..Ok i got it. That's great." I heard Kyo-kun murmur across the living room after receiving a phone call. He hung up the phone and let out a large sigh.

"Mmm?" I asked glancing up from the laundry I was folding into neat piles. "Who was it?" I couldn't tell whether or not his sigh was one of frustration, or happiness.

"Shishou." Kyo-kun turned to look at me and smiled gently. "He said the electricity has been fixed. We can start going to the dojo tomorrow."

I blinked registering the news, then a bright smile spread across my face. "That's great!" I beamed.

"Yea.." He trailed off and watched as I searched my hands around for a sock to match the one that was in my hand.

"I guess you'd have to go back to your house though Tohru." He said.

"That's true.." I commented thinking of all the kids that would be really exited to go back to the dojo. But as the news engrained into my mind, I slowly felt the realization of what that would mean. It was time to go back to our normal daily lives. I would have to move out and go back to my empty house...

"Are you sad?" Kyo-kun teased breaking my bubble of thoughts.

"N-no..I mean...well of course I would be but-!" I blushed and bit my lip as I saw Kyo-kun's expression grow more and more amused.

"Well…it's for the best."

"Yea." Kyo-kun laughed. "But I must admit Tohru...I'm kinda surprised."

"Mm what do you mean?" I blinked.

"Well..I just always assumed...you'd be here." His face heated into a gentle shade of pink and he looked away scratching his head. "I don't know...guess I just got used to seeing you here."

My expression softened and I smiled at him. "Really..?"

"B-But you're going to have to come over a lot more often to bring me food. Who's going to cook me things if you're gone?" He rambled still avoiding my gaze.

"That's all I did here. Cook food." I laughed. I finally found a sock to match the one in my hand and rolled it together in a ball. Setting it aside I grabbed one of Kyo-kun's pants, and began to fold it.

"Hey…!" Kyo-kun snatched his boxers out of my hands frantically and his face grew even more red. "I should be folding this!"

"Oh! I don't mind." I blinked. I was used to folding laundry since I had lived with my grandpa and other relatives. Undergarments weren't much of an issue…even if it was Kyo-kun's.

"Yea, but…" Kyo-kun sighed and sat down next to me. "Here give me all of those, I'll fold them."

I raised my eyes but didn't complain and gave him half of the pile to fold. We were silent working on the laundry for a moment before Kyo-kun broke the silence once more.

"So…since it's the last night you're staying at my place. What do you want to do?"

"Mm?" I looked up and almost blushed as I saw the intense gaze Kyo-kun was looking at me at. Even though we were always next to each other, I had never gotten fully used to how near he was.

"What do you mean?" I nonchalantly asked instead.

"Well…where's somewhere you always wanted to go Tohru? Or do just us two?"

"I do want to cook you dinner…" I said thoughtfully.

"Which you have been doing everyday." Kyo-kun cut in laughing.

"Or…a nice dinner out would be nice?"

"Sure...whatever you want." He smiled.

….

Before out dinner, Kyo suggested we see a movie. I willingly went even though I didn't know anything about the movie we were watching.

As soon as the movie started I knew it had been a bad idea to watch a movie we both didn't know.

This was adamant when the first scene was a monster trudging through a dark forest and people frantically running away screaming.

"K-k-k…kyo-kun.." I whispered fearfully. I tugged at his sweater.

Kyo-kun leaned towards me a bit and grabbed my hand. "Mm?" I felt his warm hand squeeze my fingers in response.

"What…movie is this?" I whispered.

He paused looking at the screen before whispering in my ear. "I think it's the godzilla remake."

"Oh..." Was all I could say. The music, the sounds, and the light effects all were heightening my fear.

I tightened my hold onto Kyo-kun's sweater.

"Tohru?" Kyo-kun murmured. He squeezed my hand gently again. Then he suddenly looked at me noticing my hand was cold and numb.

"You ok? Should we leave?"

"But we paid…no let's..I'll.. handle it." I whimpered, but my eyes widened in horror as I watched a monster behead a teenage girl using its teeth.

I could feel Kyo-kun's chuckles next to me but before I could react he drew me closer to his side and hid my face into his chest. His soft sweater nestled against my face and I felt his hand go to my hair.

"I'll let you know when it's alright." He said.

I nodded immediately relaxing into his hold, and clutched onto his chest squeezing my eyes tight. I couldn't think of anything at the moment because the loud noises were terrifying me. I heard several screams and cries and people gasping inside the theatre, but all I could try to focus on was Kyo-kun's warm soft sweater and his hold onto me. Even though the background was scary, slowly my body loosened and I nestled comfortably into his chest. After what felt like years, Kyo-kun gently released my head and whispered to me.

"K…Tohru they're out of the jungle now so I think most of the killing is over."

I sighed in relief and got up feeling my hair sticking to my face.

Kyo-kun blinked looking at me, then struggled to contain his laughter hiding his mouth with his hand.

I scowled a bit fixing my hair but as I glanced at the movie screen, to my relief it was a large blue oasis and the people were treating injured ones. I could handle that.

What I didn't notice until a few moments later was Kyo-kun's intense gaze on me. I glanced at him and the light of the movie screen reflected onto his face so that I could see his expression. I noticed with my heartbeat increasing that his face was very close to mine.

Kyo's POV

Tohru was so freaking adorable. I wasn't a huge fan of gory horror movies, but I almost laughed as I saw the unrealistic pictures of the monsters and blood. When Tohru began to almost cry however, I instantly grabbed her hand and held her closer to my chest. She was so warm.

As the movie continued I noticed Tohru clenching my sweater a bit tighter with her small hands. I couldn't describe the feeling, of wanting to protect her, of wanting her to be alright, but also dying at how cute she was being.

As the gore faded and the scenes transitioned to a calm serene blue lake, I finally loosened my hold on Tohru and let her go whispering to her "K…Tohru they're out of the jungle now so I think most of the killing is over..."

Tohru let go of her rigid hold onto my chest, and slowly got up sighing in relief. I laughed quietly at the mess her hair was in and she scowled at me before trying to fix it back together. I helped but she didn't notice and rearranged her hair in the back to not be sticking out so much. But as I moved my hands away and saw her side profile, I realized how close her face and lips were to me. She still hadn't gotten fully up from my chest and was half sitting on my lap and half sitting on her chair looking at the movie screen. The screen flickered to reflect her face more and she turned catching my gaze.

We didn't really say anything, she just simply looked at me. My stomach clenched feeling my heart thud so fast inside of me. Tohru had always been close, but this was the first time I had been so aware of her in the darkness.

I leaned my head closer to her, smelling the perfume on her neck and looking at her wide eyes. She closed her eyes instinctively. This surprised me. Little Tohru, so open and innocent.

I smiled but without hesitation leaned my head forward and kissed her on her lips. She blinked looking at me as I moved away. Then she leaned forward the same time I went back in for another. And another. And we held hands the entire time..

The rest of the movie flew by with light scenes of happy reunions, and families crying mourning for their loss. Occasionally I looked at Tohru and finally at my last glance I grinned noticing she was fast asleep, leaning her head slightly back against the chair.

I patted her arm and she blinked awake rubbing her eyes a bit. I silently patted my shoulder indicating she should use it. She smiled and leaned against it sighing.

It was funny, we were there to see a movie, but Tohru was sleeping, and I in no way was paying attention to the movie. I silently watched over her wishing she would only have sweet dreams.

Tohru's POV

I had never seen a scary movie in the movie theaters before, so it was a huge relief to me that Kyo-kun was the one by my side watching it with me.

Soon the movie flickered off and I was shaken lightly awake by Kyo-kun. I blinked realizing I had completely fallen asleep for the later half of the movie.

"Tohru, you missed out. That was the worst blood action I've seen in years." Kyo-kun laughed stretching his arms. We both got up and began to walk out of the theatre.

"I'm fine.." I nodded but my feet swayed and I leaned a bit falling backwards. Kyo-kun's chest blocked my fall, and he held his arms out to me. "Hey…Tohru. You ok?"

"I'm….fine." I repeated, but I felt a bit dizzy. "I think that movie was just a bit..too much." I blinked rapidly trying to wake up and forget the scary scenes.

Kyo-kun didn't say anything but he crouched down in front of me and gestured to his back.

"Mm?" I blinked not registering.

"Get on. I'll carry you to the restaurant."

"N…n…I mean!" My face grew hot in embarrassment. "Kyo-kun! People are watching-"

"I don't care. Tohru you almost fell. Get on before I have to carry you to the hospital."

I blushed and avoiding the stared of people around us wrapped my arms around Kyo-kun's neck and allowed him to hoist me up.

"See, you're super light too." Kyo-kun commented naturally, and he began to take me down the street.

After getting away from the large city crowds we started down the natural paths towards his apartments.

Even though he was only carrying me., my heart was hammering frantically inside my chest. Kyo-kun was so manly. So tall. It felt odd to let him carry me like this. Even though I was dizzy…inside I felt very nervous. My heart wouldn't settle down.

"Tohru…look up." Kyo-kun said.

I automatically obeyed, and looking up something cold and wet touched my cheek.

Then I could make out small white specks in the night sky reflecting off of the street lamp lights.

"Snow!" I blinked. "Kyo-kun! It's snowing!" I breathed in wonder.

"Yea." Kyo-kun began to laugh. His shoes crunched on the frozen sidewalk, and we both looked up at the sky feeling the frozen swirls surround us.

"It's the first snowfall of the year Tohru."

"It is.." My voice grew quiet. We grew silent as Kyo-kun continued to carry me. Even though we didn't say anything I knew we were both thinking the same thing. The first snow. The first snow with the first couple. And as I clenched my hands around Kyo-kun's sweater and neck, I could feel a sense of security, warmth, and definite…happiness.

Couples past us in hurried walks, and people chattered endlessly, but it felt like both of us were in just a small little world.

"Kyo-kun...what's your favorite season? Winter? Spring? Fall..?"

Kyo-kun didn't answer immediately but he made a sound to indicate he was thinking.

"I think Summer. I don't like it when it rains, but I do like snow. I just like warm weather. I'm guessing you like Winter though"

"Yea...i like the snow. The weather, Christmas.." I smiled excited at just the thought of Christmas.

"We should spend Christmas together Tohru. I'll make you dinner this time."

"We can make it together" I beamed.

"But we should celebrate it at your house."

"And maybe make a Christmas tree.?" I trailed off and we continued to chatter all the way and soon we were in front of the Italian restaurant Kyo-kun had chosen. He settled me down and grabbed my hand.

…

Kyo's POV.

I was glad they had our reservation in check for us. Me and Tohru settled down comfortably in a room where the lights were slightly dim, the music played in the background, and a small glass table lined with white and elegant wooden chairs with silverware waited for us. A waiter promptly came to ask for our wine choice and I asked for the special red wine of the day.

Flipping open our menus I noticed Tohru's face grow paler by the second.

"Tohru?" I blinked.

"Kyo-kun...this place...did you know how much everything cost before choosing?"

"Of course I did. It's one of the best in the area." I nodded glancing at the row of Steaks debating about which sear I wanted.

"But...it's much too..."

"Expensive?" I glanced at her knowing she would be unhappy with the prices. "Tohru, just this one let's have a high-luxury meal. I'm paying not you"

"But..." She faltered noticing my expression.

"Ok.." She finally sighed giving in. I beamed and leaned over to point on the menu. "There's a really good seafood special today, they have sea bass and tuna sear. It's really good I heard."

Tohru smiled and looked at the menu trying to avoid the more expensive dishes.

I sighed knowing she would go with a salad at this point so I called the waiter over.

"Can I have the fille mignon and she will have the fresh sea bass."

"Yessir, how would you like your steak?"

"Medium-rare please." I nodded. "And please give us the appetizer of the day as well."

"Will do. It will be out shortly."

Before Tohru could even protest to reject, the waiter was gone and I raised my eyes at her. "Today's my choice."

She opened her mouth, but then closed it and shook her head knowing it was no use. I grinned raising my wine glass to toast. "To our...years together?"

"Yes.." She smiled and raised her glass to mine. We touched the rims together and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! This is the author^^ I'm really sorry for uploading chapters late. Honestly i write only when i feel inspiration or have the time and mood for it. So thank you for enjoying my story so much and leaving such awesome reviews. Really i appreciate it a lot, and i hope to continue to develop and grow the couple more and more as it goes along. Thanks for keeping interested, if I'm late updating just know I'm busy with college life etc. all that jazz, so yea. Enjoy~!**

Chapter 13

Kyo's POV

"Tohru...you're not drunk are you?"

Tohru glanced up at me from cutting her fish. For the past three minutes I had watched as she downed a glass of red wine, and began to repeatedly cut her fish into half, fourths, eights...

I sighed watching as she cut her fish yet again into smaller pieces. We had finished most our meal chatting endlessly about different topics, but by the end I hadn't even noticed until Tohru had commented her glass was empty. Damnit, I should have watched her drinking wine. It didn't occur to me that she would get drunk, because I was usually good on handling alcohol.

"Tohru...tell me how many fingers I have up.."

"None." Tohru blinked rapidly confused. "What are you taking about Kyo-kun?" She began to giggle.

I laughed with her but I shook my head. "Oh wow, we're in for trouble. Tohru let's go home now."

"But I haven't finished my fish...Kyo-kun this is so expensive it would be a complete waste-"

"No it wouldn't because you've been cutting up a fish tail. You ate all of it already Tohru, let's go." I cut her off knowing it'd be no use listening.

She frowned. "Kyo-kun I'm not drunk..."

I frowned back at her. "Yea...you're most definitely not. I believe you. Let's go."

I got up gathering our things, put on my coat, and helped her put on hers. Grabbing her arm and wrapping it around mine, I helped her outside and hailed a taxi knowing she wasn't in the mood or state to walk.

As soon as we got to my apartment, I helped Tohru inside. Once inside she yanked out of my grasp and scowled. She actually seemed angry for once.

"Kyo-kun..I'm fine really. I'm not drunk."

I was about to retort something back, but couldn't help the grin that began to form as I saw her bouncing on her feet to stay awake. Even with drinking wine, she was still cute.

"Yes I get it Tohru. You should get to bed." I laughed and led her to my room opening her suitcase. "Where's your pjs?"

"Here..." Tohru murmured. I turned and felt my heat up instantly. Tohru was standing in the middle of the room starting to unbutton her blouse.

"T-Tohru." I stammered reaching forward and trying to stop her. "Not here. Go change in the bathroom ok?"

"But...it's so stuffy.." She complained moving my hands away and pulling her blouse down more. Oh God have mercy.

My face was red as I tried to help her put her shirt together again. "Tohru...it's ok really. The bathroom is a better place to change. Ok?"

She frowned. "Kyo-kun we're a couple. It's ok."

No, it definitely was not ok.

"Tohru, here..." I stumbled across the room and opened her suitcase searching until I found a pair of what looked like something she wore the first week she had stayed.

I gave it to her trying to avoid looking at her now half-open blouse. I turned her 180 degrees and pushed her gently towards the bathroom. "Change and meet me outside ok? I'll go change into my pajamas too."

"Ok...fine." She sighed taking the clothes and going into the bathroom.

As soon as I heard the door lock I slumped onto my bed and sighed putting my face into my hands. My heart was definitely not prepared for that. No more wine for Tohru.

...

"Kyo-kun?"

I looked at almost spit my coke out of my mouth. Tohru was wearing what seemed to be a black dress, but it was vnecked and spaghetti strapped. She shook her hair a bit out of her eyes and waked towards me. My mouth stayed open the whole time.

"T-Tohru why aren't you wearing...what I gave you?" I sputtered.

"It was too hot." She complained. I prayed Tohru wouldn't remember this the next day, or she would be way too embarrassed.

"Um...ok, well you should go to bed. I'll wake you up in the morning ok? We can eat breakfast and go to the dojo..."

"But I want to stay with you." She pouted.

I blinked registering the absolutely adorable expression on her face. I half wished she was sober.

"I don't think you should Tohru.." I trailed off nervously feeling my heart beat increase as I took in her expression.

"Why not? You don't love me?"

"O-Of course i...Tohru.." I have never said those words yet, but I knew that a day was coming when I could confidently say that out loud to her. But this wasn't the time, and I knew Tohru had no idea the implications of what she had said. I felt a pang in my heart at the words she uttered.

"Tohru...let's just sleep ok?"

"Ok, let's go." She began to walk forward but I stopped her and took her shoulders.

"No...i mean you in my room. I'll be in the living room"

"But...why?" She blinked confused. She leaned forward and I held my breath. Tohru trailed a hand down my chest and looked at me her eyes burning into mine.

"Kyo-kun I want to stay with you tonight..."

Oh God.

"Tohru..." Was all I could say. My mind was spinning, trying to figure out what to say, what to do.

"Kyo-kun how about we stay together ok?" She giggled and leaned closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

I blinked and knew that where this was going it couldn't be good for her.

"No..Tohru I know you will hate me now, but I know you won't hate me tomorrow morning" I gently unfolded her arms.

"You won't kiss me...?" She frowned almost looking as if she would cry.

"No. I won't ever kiss you when you're drunk. It's not what a man does."

"But I'm not dru-"

"Yea..i know you're not drunk Tohru." I grinned. "So let's just sleep, ok? Goodnight." I kissed her forehead and smiled at her leading her towards my room and shutting the door.

I stood in front of the door for a moment feeling my heart hammering rapidly against my chest before I walked to the couch and slumped into it letting out a large sigh.

She should most definitely never drink wine again...

Tohru's POV

For some reason when we had breakfast the next morning, Kyo-kun kept avoiding my gaze and it was semi-awkward. I glanced around trying to sense anything that had changed but nothing had seemed to change except for maybe how I had no memory of what had happened after dinner, and had a spinning headache when I woke up.

"Kyo-kun...are you ok?"

Kyo-kun jumped slightly at my words and glanced at me. He coughed clearing his throat. "Yea...Sorry. You sleep...well?"

"Yea I did." I beamed at him. "A bit dizzy though...what did we do after dinner? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yea...something like that..." Kyo-kun trailed off.

I blinked leaning my head to the side. "Mm?"

I then remembered something. "Oh! I was wearing something quite...odd when I woke up this morning." I blushed. "But...i don't remember changing..."

"Yea, I think it's cuz you were half awake Tohru." Kyo-kun stuttered avoiding my gaze. "I was pretty sleepy myself. No big."

I nodded feeling comforted by his words. "Yea...well I'm glad we can go to the dojo today!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Yea, the dojo." He seemed to be enjoying an inside joke but smiled at me. "Can't wait to go."


End file.
